Giniro Tsuki
by teratai putih
Summary: Pernikahan ini memang sebuah kesalahan. Tapi kesalahan itulah yang membuatku menemukan kebahagiaan./chapter awal berantakan dan banyak typos
1. Chapter 1

Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

.

Teratai putih

.

Mempersembahkan

.

Giniro Tsuki

.

Pair: Hyuuga Hiashi X Haruno Sakura

Genre: Family, hurt/comfort

Rate: M

WARNING : crackpair, typo(s), rate m

Summary: Pernikahan ini memang karena kesalahan. Tapi kesalahan itulah yang membuatku menemukan kebahagiaan.

.

 **Chapter 1**

 **Kecelakaan ?**

.

Malam sudah sangat larut. Shiftnya memaksa Sakura harus pulang saat manusia yang lain telah terlelap. Dia berjalan dengan mata setengah terbuka dan setengahnya lagi tertutup. Mulutnya terus menguap, kepalanya pun terasa pening.

Berjaga seharian tanpa istirahat membuatnya didera kelelahan. Ini juga yang menyebabkan jalannya agak limbung. Yang Ia butuhkan sekarang adalah berbaring di ranjang tanpa perlu repot-repot berganti pakaian.

Bruk…

Sakura terdiam. Berhenti. Dia seperti mendengar suara jatuh. Diedarkannya matanya menelusuri kegelapan sambil terus waspada dan ketakutan. Hampir saja dia berteriak saat emeraldnya menangkap sosok yang mencoba untuk bangkit berdiri.

Perasaan was-was menghinggapinya. Sakura menghampiri sosok misterius itu. Netranya dipenuhi kekagetan. Disana ayah dari temannya bersandar pada pagar pembatas jalan. Rambut panjang serta mata khas itu. Hyuuga Hiashi.

Sakura cepat tanggap dengan menangkap tubuh Hiashi begitu pria itu sudah hampir terjatuh kembali.

"Hyuuga-san, Anda baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya bingung.

Mata seputih susu itu memandangnya sayu. " Jangan bawa aku ke mansion Hyuuga." Ujarnya sebelum jatuh pingsan ke dalam pelukan Sakura yang cepat tanggap segera menangkap tubuh sang kepala klan.

.

.

Chapter 1: kecelakaan ?

.

.

Sakura merebahkan tubuh Hiashi di sofa miliknya. Sambil terengah-engah, dia memandang tak percaya pada pria di depannya. Sakura lelah dan dia ingin segera tidur. Tapi sekarang apa? Ada pria yang merusak rencananya.

"Sesekali berbuat baik juga tak masalah."Gumamnya.

Dipandanginya wajah Hiashi. Kemudian berjongkok di samping sofa. Dia mengarahkan tangannya menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi wajah Hiashi.

Dia kembali berdiri dan beranjak untuk mengambil baju dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Setelah selesai, dia menatap Hiashi kembali dan duduk berjongkok seperti tadi.

Sakura menghela nafas kembali. Dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk memeriksa keadaan Hiashi. Mengingat pria itu tadi terlihat sakit. Saat akan membuka pakaian Hiashi, Sakura dikagetkan dengan tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh Hiashi, seraya pria itu memutus jarak di antara mereka. Baru disadarinya, penyebab Hiashi limbung di jalan tadi bukan karena sakit atau terluka. Tapi karena alkohol. Bukan pula karena bau Sakura menyadarinya. Tapi karena lidah Hiashi telah menyeruak masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Membagi rasa sake yang tersisa di mulut ayah temannya.

Tersentak kaget. Sakura kembali mendapatkan kembali akal sehatnya. Sekelumit kekuatan bagi Sakura cukup untuk mendorong Hiashi menjauh. Namun pria itu malah menariknya, merapatkan tubuh mereka dan kembali menyatukan bibir mereka.

Jika tadi hanya dengan sentuhan lembut memabukkan. Sekarang Hiashi melakukannya dengan beringas. Seolah-olah tak mau memberinya akses untuk bernafas.

Memusatkan cakra pada kedua tangannya, berpikir akan menggunakannya untuk kembali mendorong tubuh Hiashi. Lagi itu hanya ada dalam angannya. Karena dengan kecepatan di luar dugaan, Hiashi membalikkan posisi tubuh mereka. Melemparkan ke lantai, dan membuatnya berada di bawah tindihan sang pria. Sakura kaget. Apalagi tangannya sudah tertahan di atas kepalanya. Bahkan lebih buruk lagi. Pria itu menutup jalan cakranya. Ini buruk. Sangat buruk. Sakura tak memiliki kekuatan cakra untuk melawan.

Sakura mencoba untuk terus memberontak. Mencoba apapun yang bisa ia lakukan. Menendang meski hanya menggapai udara. Dia sudah tak mampu berbicara. Hiashi merobek bajunya. Mencumbunya tanpa henti seraya terus melucutinya. Airmatanya meleleh dan ingin sekali dia berteriak. Namun, apa yang mampu diucapkannya? Hiashi menyumpal mulutnya dengan mulut pria itu.

Hiashi semakin beringas. Sakura menjerit putus asa dalam bekapannya. Pria itu menyatukan tubuh mereka dengan kasar tanpa kelembutan sedikitpun. Dia terus bergerak seperti orang yang hilang akal. Bak orang yang tengah kerasukan, tangannya menyentuh tubuh Sakura.

Sakura menangis mendapat perlakuan seperti ini. Dia menerima dengan berat hati. Ketika Hiashi telah mencapai hasratnya dan Sakura lelah bukan main. Dia kesakitan hingga tak mampu lagi mempertahankan kesadarannya.

Pemandangan terakhir yang ia lihat adalah ayah temannya masih terus bergerak tanpa kecepatan yang diturunkan sebelum dia benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

.

Chapter 1: kecelakaan ?

.

.

Cahaya matahari menerobos paksa gorden kamarnya. Mengganggu indera penglihatan Sakura yang tertutup kelopak mata. Perlahan tapi pasti, Sakura mampu menangkap cahaya dengan emeraldnya. Tubuhnya pegal. Kepalanya terasa sakit bukan main. Sepertinya dia mimpi buruk sampai mempengaruhi kesadarannya.

Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Merasa ada yang aneh dengan ruangan tempatnya berbaring. Bukankah semalam dia tertidur di sofa? Lelah mencari alasan, dia mengambil kesimpulan mungkin saja secara tak sadar dia berjalan ke ranjang. Sakura memutar tubuhnya-posisinya tadi menghadap dinding.

Tepat setelah itu, dia menahan nafas seketika. Di depannya, ayah Hinata-Hyuuga Hiashi-tertidur pulas dengan wajah polos tanpa dosa. Pria itu tertidur menghadap padanya sekarang dan jarak mereka sangat dekat. Bahkan, Sakura bisa merasakan nafas sang pemimpin klan.

Sakura megap-megap seperti ikan kekurangan air, ketika menyadari tubuh polos mereka yang hanya tertutupi oleh selembar selimut. Apa tadi malam itu bukan mimpi?

Nafasnya kembali tertahan. Mata pucat Sang Hyuuga terbuka secara pasti. Sakura membeku. Mata Hiashi memandangnya dengan pandangan mengantuk.

"ARGGGHHH…"

.

.

Chapter 1: kecelakaan ?

.

.

Hiashi duduk di ruang makan flat Sakura sambil sesekali memegangi kepalanya. Sakura langsung memberikan sannaro tadi pagi ketika bangun. Memberikannya kenangan pada kepala dan perutnya. Lawan jenisnya itu juga menendangnya keras sampai menghantam tembok.

Segelas susu disodorkan padanya. Hiashi mendongak dan melihat Sakura sudah kembali ke konter dapur.

"Aku tak memiliki teh dan hanya punya susu. Jadi maaf hanya bisa memberi susu." Ujar Sakura tanpa memandang Hiashi.

Jika saja Hiashi tak ingat apa yang dilakukannya semalam, dia sudah pasti akan mencela dan menyindir kesopanan perempuan ini. Tiba-tiba dadanya terasa sesak. Seandainya dia tidak menerima ajakan Inoichi untuk minum dia tak akan mendapat benjolan dan tulang rusuk patah di pagi hari seperti sekarang.

Tak berapa lama, di hadapannya terhidang menu sarapan yang dibuat Sakura. Ga -bukan- wanita itu sendiri sudah duduk di depannya. Hiashi meletakkan Koran paginya berganti memegang sumpit dan mangkuk di tangan kirinya. Dia mengambil telur gulung, memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Rasanya pas. Tidak seenak buatan Hinata memang. Tapi lumayan.

Dari ekor matanya, Hiashi bisa melihat kegugupan Sakura. Suasana makan mereka canggung dan sepi. Hanya ada suara denting alat makan yang mengusir rasa sepi itu. Hiashi suka sepi, tapi jika ditambah canggung? Tidak. Dia sama sekali tak suka.

.

.

 **Chapter 1: kecelakaan ?**

.

.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"Sakura menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara lipatan tangan.

Frustasi. Bingung. Marah. Panik. Sedih. Semua bercampur menjadi satu. Setelah berpisah dari Hiashi –tanpa ada percakapan apapun setelah dia menendangnya dengan keras– Sakura bertambah panik dan seperti kehilangan arah. Ingin rasanya melompat dari patung hokage dan kemudian bunuh diri.

Berlebihan? Sakura baru saja kehilangan hal paling berharganya di tangan pria dewasa. Demi Kami-sama. Dia selalu membayangkan yang pertama adalah dengan orang yang dicintainya. Tapi apa sekarang? Apa yang terjadi sekarang? Ini di luar kendalinya. Jika saja dia memiliki mesin waktu dan bisa kembali ke masa lalu. Ke waktu semalam. Dia akan membiarkan Hiashi tergeletak di tengah jalan. Terdengar kejam memang, tapi lebih baik daripada kejadian semalamlah yang terjadi.

Hanya saja semua sudah terlambat. Apa dia benar-benar harus melompat? Tapi dia masih ingin hidup. Sakura sudah seperti orang gila. Mati segan hidup pun tak mau. Ingin rasanya dia menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Dan itu tak mungkin dia lakukan di sini. Tidak di rumah sakit.

"Hanya satu kali. Tidak akan ada masalah." Suaranya bergema lirih, mencoba menghibur diri. "Tidak akan terjadi hal yang buruk. Semua akan baik-baik saja." Isakannnya teredam oleh tangan yang menyumbat bibirnya.

Tidak akan ada gunanya menangisi hal yang telah berlalu. Tidak ada gunanya menyesal. Dia hanya akan lelah mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Dia benci ketika airmatanya terus menyeruak meskipun sudah berusaha ditahannya.

Ruangan piket yang sepi ini yang menjadi saksi. Tangisan tiada henti menemani kesendiriannya merutuki kebodohan. Mengutuk kelalaian. Harapannya hanya satu, tidak ada yang mendengar tangisan cengengnya ini.

 ** _to be continued ..._**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

.

Teratai putih

.

Mempersembahkan

.

 **Giniro Tsuki**

Pair: Hyuuga Hiashi X Haruno Sakura

Genre: Family, hurt/comfort

Rate: M

WARNING : tidak menjanjikan EYD, crackpair, typo(s)

Summary: Pernikahan ini memang karena kesalahan. Tapi kesalahan itulah yang membuatku menemukan kebahagiaan.

.

 **Chapter 2**

 **Awal sebuah petaka**

.

Tiga minggu berselang dari malam kelamnya, Sakura mencoba bangkit dan tidak berpikir buruk. Hampir setiap jam bahkan setiap detiknya, dia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri akan hal-hal positif yang akan menantinya di masa depan.

Ada begitu banyak kegiatan yang ia lakukan selama tiga minggu ini. Menumpuknya menjadi satu dalam rentang waktu yang singkat. Berusaha sesibuk mungkin untuk melupakan kejadian buruk yang menimpanya. Dalam benaknya, pekerjaan yang banyak akan mampu mengalihkan segala ingatan mengerikannya. Terdengar seperti sebuah pelarian memang. Tapi siapa yang peduli? Asalkan bisa melupakannya, Sakura tak akan peduli.

Tanpa disadarinya, hal ini menyebabkan kesehatannya menjadi tidak seimbang. Kurang istirahat, makan tidak teratur, bekerja berlebihan menjadikannya sosok yang kurus dan tampak kuyu.

Dan di jalanan ramai, dengan segala hiruk pikuknya yang mampu mengusik telinga. Ino yang berjalan di samping Sakura menampilkan roman kecemasan pada kondisi kesehatan sahabatnya. Pasalnya, saat dia mengunjungi Sakura tadi pagi, gadis musim semi itu terlihat pucat dan berkali-kali pula pergi ke kamar mandi. Entah itu untuk buang air kecil atau untuk muntah.

Menurut keterangan Sakura, dia makan makanan kadaluarsa secara tak sengaja. Ino memaksa Sakura ke rumah sakit setelah melihatnya menahan pusing terus menerus. Dia tidak tahan melihat Sakura tersiksa seperti itu.

"Daijoubou, Dekorin-chan?" Tanya Ino khawatir.

Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Daijoubou." Memaksakan sebuah senyum di wajah pucatnya.

"Kau membuatku khawatir."

Melihat muka Ino yang tampak begitu cemas, suara tawa yang tak keras keluar dari bibirnyanya. Ino semakin kesal diperlakukan seperti orang bodoh. Dia hampir memarahinya, sebelum dikagetkan dengan ambruknya Sakura dengan mata terpejam.

"Sakura! Kau kenapa?!" Teriak Ino panik. Dia berlutut di samping Sakura.

.

.

 **Chapter 2:Awal sebuah petaka**

.

.

Ketika Sakura membuka matanya , di depannya ada sang Shisou dan Shizune yang terus menggendong Ton Ton. Emeraldnya memandang bingung sekitarnya. Dia bisa memastikan sedang berada di rumah sakit. Tapi dimana Ino? Bukankan tadi gadis pirang itu menemaninya?

Sakura menyentuh kepalanya. Masih merasakan sakit di sana, rasa kantuknya juga menyerang. Baru disadarinya bahwa dia sudah keterlaluan memaksa tubuhnya bekerja melewati batas kemampuannya. Sekarang dia benar-benar lelah.

"Shisou, dimana Ino?"Tanyanya.

"Sakura…, " Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, Tsunade telah mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sakura mencoba duduk dan Shizune sigap membantunya. Lalu dia menatap Tsunade sebagai jawaban atas panggilan yang gurunya berikan.

"Aku tak kan berbelit-belit. Kuharap kau akan berkata jujur. Jangan tutupi apapun dariku. Apa kau bisa?"

Awalnya Sakura tak paham. Tapi dia hanya mengangguk. Tsunade menarik nafas panjang. "Siapa ayah dari anak dalam kandunganmu?"

"Maksud Shisou apa?" Tentu saja Sakura mendengarnya, namun dia mencoba bertanya untuk memastikan pendengarannya.

Tsunade menutup matanya sebentar kemudian membukanya kembali. Tangannya membelai lembut rambut merah muda sang murid. "Kau hamil, Sakura, " mata Sakura membulat. Sekarang dia sudah yakin bahwa telinganya tidak salah. "Dan aku bertanya, siapa ayahnya?"

Pandangan Sakura berubah menjadi kosong. Hamil? Dia hamil? Oh, dia sama sekali tak mengharapkan ini. Nafasnya memburu menahan tangis. Tubuhnya menjadi kaku seperti kayu mahoni yang sudah keras.

Melihat muridnya terguncang, Tsunade mencoba menenangkannya dengan sebuah pelukan hangat. Meskipun itu tak mengurangi guncangan hebat dalam diri Sakura. "Tak apa, Sakura. Katakan siapa pria itu?"

Apa dia harus memberitahu Tsunade tentang perlakuan Hiashi malam itu? Malam mengerikan yang selalu menghantuinya sampai sekarang? Sakura menggeleng keras-keras, ingin sekali menyembunyikan fakta itu. Dia tidak menangis, tapi airmata menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Aku tak akan memarahimu. Katakanlah siapa dia?"

Dadanya sesak. Tekanan banyak bermunculan menyerang batinnya. "Hy...Hyu-uga… , " Sakura menahan tangisnya.

"Hyuuga? Hyuuga Neji?" Tanya Tsunade. Gelengan Sakura semakin keras. "Lalu siapa?"

"Hyuu-ga Hi…Hia-shi…." suaranya bergetar.

"Hyuuga Hiashi ayah Hinata?" Tsunade kaget. Bahkan Shizune sudah menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Hyuuga-san jatuh di j-jalan. Ku-kupikir dia s-saki-t dan tak mau dibawa ke mansion Hyuuga. Ja-di aku mem-ba-bawanya ke flatku. Dan dia….. dia ternya-ta mabuk. Dan… d-dan dia…, " Sakura tak sanggup melanjutkan. Suaranya bergetar hebat. Wajahnya pun memerah karena masih menahan tangisannya. "Ap-apa yang harus kulaku-kan, Shisou?"

Tsunade terdiam, memeluk semakin erat tubuh Sakura. Mengelus punggungnya, berharap akan mampu menenangkannya.

"Shizune, panggil Hyuuga Hiashi!" Tsunade menatap menusuk pada Shizune, memberikan kesan gelap di sekelilingnya. "Sekarang juga!" Kalimatnya tajam dan mendesis seperti ular.

"Baik, Tsunade-sama."

Shizune berlari keluar secepat yang dia bisa.

.

.

 **Chapter 2:Awal sebuah petaka**

.

.

"Jelaskan!" Perintah Tsunade jelas dan tegas. Meskipun duduk di dekat Sakura, matanya menatap tajam pria di depannya.

Hiashi sendiri masih berdiri tegap dengan ketenangan luar biasa. Setelah mendengar persoalan yang memaksanya datang ke rumah sakit –tepatnya di bilik seorang perempuan yang tiga minggu lalu menolongnya – pemimpin klan terhormat itu tak bicara sedikit pun.

Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Tsunade pada Sakura yang hanya memandang kosong bunga lili dalam vas di samping ranjangnya. Hiashi kembali menatap Tsunade, tepat pada kornea mata sang Hokage.

"Gugurkan."

Sakura sontak menatap Hiashi. Tak percaya dengan apa yang telah didengarnya.

"Gugurkan?" Tsunade mengulang kata-kata sang Hyuuga utama dengan nada meremehkan. "Kau pikir anakmu itu hewan?"

"Memang apa yang bisa kulakukan? Ini demi menjaga nama baik klanku. Aku tidak mau ada desas-desus yang mengatakan Haruno-san melahirkan anak keturunan Hyuuga yang memiliki byakugan. Hal itu hanya akan merusak nama baik klan Hyuuga, " lontaran kalimat datar terucap begitu saja. "Gugurkan saja bayi itu, " Kata-kata terakhir yang santai, seolah sedang menawarkan teh di pagi hari.

Tsunade bangkit dari duduknya. Melayangkan tangannya tepat ke wajah pemimpin klan. Membuat Hiashi terpental menghantam tembok, persis seperti di pagi hari dia terbangun di atas ranjang Sakura. Kekuatan yang dikeluarkan tidaklah besar, tapi cukup untuk membuat tembok retak dengan sangat menyedihkan.

Hazelnya penuh kemarahan, nafasnya tersengal menahan murka. "Manusia macam apa kau?! Teganya kau membunuh nyawa tak bersalah hanya karena hal bodoh seperti itu! Bahkan hewan jauh lebih baik darimu. Srigala pun tak akan membunuh anaknnya sendiri!"

Sakura bergetar kembali. Shizune dengan tanggap memeluk tubuhnya. Ton Ton meringkuk di kaki Sakura yang terjulur lurus di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Babi ini mengerti akan suasana tegang di bangsal ini.

Lengan Shizune yang sedang memeluknya erat digenggamnya erat untuk menahan gejolak di hatinya. Sakura tak dapat lagi menahan airmatanya dan mulai menetes tanpa suara isakan. Seolah-olah suaranya tersangkut di tenggorokan .

"Nikahi Sakura!"

Hiashi masih terduduk di lantai, menyeka darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya. "Aku tidak bisa."

Mendengus menghina, Tsunade memasang wajah angkuh tak terbantahkan dia berkata, "Jika tidak, kupastikan hidupmu akan hancur, " Tsunade terdiam, menunggu reaksi lawan bicaranya. Saat yakin Hiashi tak memberi respon, Hokage perempuan pertama ini melanjutkan, "Bukan hanya kau saja, tapi klanmu pun akan ikut hancur."

"Kau tidak akan mampu menghancurkan klanku."

Seringai licik terpampang jelas di muka Tsunade. Melipat tangan di dada, dia melanjutkan, "Dengan kedudukanku, aku bisa menghancurkan kalian semudah aku membalikkan telapak tangan. Camkan itu, Hyuuga."

.

.

 **Chapter 2:Awal sebuah petaka**

.

.

"Apa ini, Hiashi-sama?!" Salah seorang tetua secara tak sadar berteriak di pertemuan mendadak tengah malam seperti sekarang.

Hiashi diam menyaksikan kericuhan di ruang pertemuan klan Hyuuga. Reaksi mereka sudah dapat ditebaknya sejak awal bahkan semenjak dia keluar dari rumah sakit tadi. Benar-benar suatu kejutan yang besar.

"Apa alasan anda, Hiashi-sama? Dan kenapa harus perempuan dari luar klan?"

"Apalagi dia seumuran dengan Hinata-sama. Tidakkah ini terlalu berlebihan dan terlalu cepat? Lebih baik anda pikirkan kembali, Hiashi-sama."

Para tetua sudah saling bertanya, membuat kericuhan tersendiri. Mendukung pernyataan sebelumnya.

"Apa ada yang mau menambahkan?" Ujar Hiashi akhirnya. "Jika tidak aku akan menjawab pertanyaan kalian. Pernikahanku dengan Haruno-san memang tampak terlalu cepat. Tapi aku sangat mengenal siapa dia, " Hiashi menghela nafas pelan. Berbohong adalah cara terbaik saat ini. "Dia pun sudah mengenalku dengan baik. Kami sudah sepakat untuk melanjutkan hubungan kami ke jenjang yang lebih serius. Lalu dimana letak salahnya pernikahan kami ini?"

"Dia dari luar klan. Haruno-san tidak paham akan adat dari klan Hyuuga."

"Itu mudah. Haruno adalah wanita yang cerdas, aku yakin dia akan dengan cepat menyerap semua tradisi kita."

"Apakah Hiashi-sama mencintainya?"

Pertanyaan dengan harga mati. Hiashi menutup matanya, merenungkan jawabannya. "Aku terikat dengannya."

Bukan jawaban 'ya' atau 'tidak', karena memang dia tidak mencintai Sakura. Tapi jika dijawabnya tidak, para tetua tidak akan meluluskan permintaannya menikahi Sakura. Jawaban inilah yang menurutnya adalah jawaban terbaik.

.

.

 **Chapter 2:Awal sebuah petaka**

.

.

Kakashi duduk di samping Sakura di taman desa. Tadi dia melihat Sakura berjalan seperti boneka kugutsu tanpa nyawa. Jadi, Kakashi menarik Sakura untuk berjalan-jalan bersama sebelum hal buruk terjadi padanya.

Dia sudah mendengar berita pernikahannya, dan bertanya-tanya apa yang akan Naruto dan Sasuke lakukan ketika mereka pulang dari misi di Kirigakure? Mereka pasti akan kaget mendengarnya, mengingat hubungan mereka bertiga sangat dekat dan kabar ini begitu tiba-tiba. Dilihat dari keadaan Sakura sekarang pun, dia tidak terlihat tidak bahagia dengan pernikahannya namun dia malah terlihat sangat kacau.

Muridnya ini pasti banyak pikiran. Ingin rasanya Kakashi bertanya, tapi keadaan Sakura tidak memungkinkan untuk menjawab.

"Arigatou, Sensei."

Kakashi memandang Sakura yang menunduk menatap sekaleng jus jeruk di tangannya. Perempuan itu asyik dengan kegiatan memutar-mutar kaleng jus yang telah kosong tanpa ada niat untuk membuangnya. Wajah cantiknya tertutup helaian rambut merah mudanya, menyembunyikan tatapan hampanya dari Kakashi.

"Untuk apa ucapan terima kasih itu?"

Sakura tersenyum di balik rambutnya. "Untuk waktu yang telah Kakashi-sensei berikan untuk menemaniku di sini."

Tangan besar Kakashi terulur menyentuh kepala merah mudanya. Mengacak pelan surainya dengan senyuman di balik maskernya.

"Kakashi-sensei…, "

"Hm?"

"Tolong temani aku lagi di saat aku terpuruk nantinya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya. Emeraldnya menyiratkan permohonan. Kakashi merasa hatinya ditusuk pedang seperti saat Itachi memerangkapkannya dalam genjutsu dulu. Sakura rapuh saat ini, seperti kala Sasuke pergi dari Konoha.

Menyipitkan matanya, Kakashi tersenyum tulus. " Tentu, Sakura, " jawabnya. "Aku akan menemanimu."

 **To be continued…**

.

.

 **See you next chapter**

.

.

 **a/n:**

 **terima kasih aku ucapkan untuk silent readers, yang telah meng-fav, meng-follow dan yang telah mereview….**

 **Princess haru, titip salam apa ? daun salam atau apa? Ini udah dilanjut, terima kasih :)**

 **Miura Kumiko, ini udah dilanjut, terima kasih :)**

 **Andromeda no Rei, aku memang suka pasangan langka :D terima kasih :)**

 **Jeremy Liaz Toner, terima kasih, ini sudah dilanjut :)**

 **Saya, ini sudah dilanjut :) aku akan perbaiki chapter pertamanya, dan maaf atas kata-kata hilang yang membuat tak nyaman. Aku akan lebih teliti lagi. Apakah ini sudah benar tanda bacanya? Aku akan semangat… :D**

 **Untuk semua aku minta maaf akan penulisan yang kurang benar, masih dalam tahap belajar, jadi tolong beri masukan atau saran dan perbaikan jika aku membuat kesalahan dalam penulisan …**

 **Arigatou minna-san,**

 **sign,**

 **Teratai putih**


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

Teratai putih

.

Mempersembahkan

.

 **Giniro Tsuki**

.

Pair: Hyuuga Hiashi X Haruno Sakura

Genre: Family,hurt/comfort

Rate: M

WARNING : tidak menjanjikan EYD,crackpair,typo(s)

Summary: Pernikahan ini memang karena kesalahan. Tapi kesalahan itulah yang membuatku menemukan kebahagiaan.

.

 **Chapter 3**

 **Kejutan**

.

Tak perlu waktu lama menunggu pernikahannya. Dua hari setelah pengumuman Hiashi di depan para tetua klan Hyuuga tepatnya pernikahan ini diadakan. Sakura tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan saat ini. Dia tidak bahagia tapi juga tidak sedih. Perasaannya hampa dan kosong. Perlu waktu untuk menemukan emosi sekarang ini.

Dia pun dapat merasakan tatapan benci dan aura permusuhan dari para anggota klan Hyuuga. Mungkin mereka menyayangkan pilihan Hyuuga Hiashi untuk menikahi kunoichi biasa sepertinya. Bukan dari kalangan klan besar. Yang dapat dibanggakannya hanyalah statusnya sebagai murid hokage kelima dan gelar sebagai pahlawan perang. Sangat jelas itu masih kurang di mata mereka.

Bahkan, sebelum pernikahan ini dimulai, Hinata menatapnya dengan pandangan terluka. Sakura paham akan perasaan temannya. Sangat mengerti. Andai saja orangtuanya masih ada, kira-kira bagaimana pendapat mereka tentang ini? Marah? Atau sedih?

Di balik _tsuni kakushi_ nya, airmata hampir mengalir jatuh. Ketika mengeluarkan ranting sakaki tangannya bergetar. Semua sangat terpaksa.

Dan di sinilah dia sekarang. Setelah semua ritual adat khas Hyuuga selesai, Sakura meringkuk membeku di sudut kamar hiashi. Memeluk kedua lututnya dengan tubuh gemetar.

"Apa aku bisa melewati semua ini? Apa aku bisa? Sasuke-kun… Naruto… Andai kalian ada di sini," gumamnya tak tak tentu arah.

Suara fusuma digeser pun tak mampu mengusik kesedihannya. Hiashi masuk tanpa mau mengacuhkan keberadaan Sakura di kamarnya. Dia melepaskan pakaiannya dan menggantinya seolah tak ada siapapun di sana. Dia langsung menggelar futon untuknya berbaring tanpa mau tahu bagaimana keadaan Sakura.

Hiashi tidur dengan membelakanginya. Tak mengatakan sepatah kata pun dan langsung tertidur yang ditandai dengan nafasnya yang mulai teratur serta pergerakan dadanya yang naik turun menghasilkan suara nafas halus tanpa adanya dengkuran.

Sakura mendongak sedih. Di hadapannya...

Hyuuga Hiashi...

suaminya…

Kehidupan barunya…

Airmatanya tidak bisa keluar. Mungkin juga sudah habis. Entahlah, Sakura juga tidak tahu. Tekadnya telah bulat. Dia akan menghadapinya. Sekacau apapun nanti, seburuk apapun nanti. Dia harus bisa menghadapinya. Sakura kembali membenamkan kepalanya di kedua lututnya. Mulai tertidur hingga fajar menghampirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3:Kejutan**

 **.**

 **.**

Futon yang digunakan Hiashi telah terlipat rapi. Sakura tak menemukan sosok pria itu di dalam kamar. Pria itu tak menganggapnya ternyata. Senyum miris terbentuk di wajahnya. Sakura bangkit dari posisinya –yang tak berubah dari semalam. Bahkan pakaian pernikahannya pun masih melekat. Sakura mulai membersihkan diri dan berganti ke pakaian merah marunnya yang biasa.

Seorang perempuan menghadangnya ketika Sakura membuka fusuma. Dia memiliki mata yang sama dengan para Hyuuga, jadi Sakura yakin dia anggota klan. Perempuan itu menunduk di hadapannya. Memberi hormat.

"Hiashi-sama telah menunggu anda di ruang makan."

"Aku mengerti. Arigatou."

Sakura kembali berjalan. Kali ini menuju ruang makan yang tadi ditunjukkan perempuan tadi padanya. Di sana dia menemukan Hiashi beserta Hinata dan adik perempuan Hinata yang diketahuinya bernama Hanabi.

Di samping Hiashi ada sebuah zabuton kosong tersedia. Sakura menarik nafas sebelum duduk di sebelah pria paruh baya yang sedang sibuk mengunyah makanan di mulutnya.

"Ohayou." Tak ada yang menjawab sapaannya, ini membuatnya sedih dan terluka. Dia hanya mencoba ramah. Apa dia salah?

Tangannya meraih mangkuk nasi di hadapannya. Sakura mulai memasukkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya. Suasana makan sangat sepi, hanya diisi oleh suara denting peralatan makan. Perutnya terasa mual seperti yang terjadi padanya setiap pagi. _Morning sickness._

Semua nasi yang tadi ditelannya seperti ingin kembali keluar. Dia tak sanggup makan lebih banyak lagi, namun ditahannya dengan alasan kesopanan di hadapan Hiashi dan anak-anaknya. Nasi pun dimakannya sedikit demi sedikit untuk mengurangi rasa mualnya.

Dia tak boleh sampai menunjukkan rasa mualnya. Apalagi jika sampai muntah. Sungguh itu tidak boleh. Apa yang akan mereka katakan jika hal itu terjadi? Dia tak dapat membayangkannya.

Sakura merasakan adanya gerakan di sampingnya. Hiashi berdiri dan keluar meninggalkannya hanya bertiga dengan kedua anaknya.

Kemudian Sakura merasakan tatapan tajam diarahkan padanya. "Hey, kau …"

Suara adik Hinata terdengar kasar, tidak ada kesopanan yang biasa gadis itu tunjukkan di depan umum. Sakura tahu yang dipanggil Hanabi adalah dirinya dan juga tahu yang tadi menatapnya tajam pastilah Hanabi. Sakura mendongak untuk memusatkan perhatiannya pada gadis kecil di depannya.

"Jangan berpikir aku akan menerimamu. Aku tidak mau memanggilmu Kaa-san meskipun kau sudah menikah dengan Tou-sanku. Kau tak lebih dari orang asing bagiku. Jangan berharap banyak padaku." Hanabi berdiri kemudian menyusul Hiashi keluar dari ruang makan.

"A-ku sudah se-se-lesai." Hinata meletakkan alat makannya dan berlari melalui jalan yang sama dengan ayah dan adiknya.

Sekarang tinggalah Sakura sendirian di ruang makan. Dia kembali memasukkan nasi ke mulutnya. Menepis rasa kecewa yang bersarang di hatinya. Dia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, menggenggam erat mangkuk nasi di tangannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3:Kejutan**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura menyentuh daun mint di laboratorium rumah sakit. Dia memotong-motong daun mint itu menjadi bagian yang lebih kecil dan halus. Lalu memasukkan ke dalam gelas yang di beri air panas.

"Pas."

Sakura memindahkan gelas sari mint agak menjauh darinya. Menyisakan ruang untuknya menumbuk obat lainnya di sebuah palung kecil.

Tidak ada liburan setelah menikah untuknya. Sakura tidak mau hanya berdiam diri di rumah Hyuuga yang besar. Dia terbiasa sibuk. Lagipula pandangan anggota klan Hyuuga padanya sangat mengganggu. Seolah-olah, Sakura adalah parasit yang seharusnya tak ada.

Para Hyuuga itu juga tak menganggapnya sama seperti Hiashi. Sudah hampir dua minggu pernikahannya berlangsung. Hinata menjauhinya setiap kali Sakura mencoba ramah padanya. Hinata akan menghindar dan terkadang langsung putar arah ketika melihat Sakura di depannya.

Hanabi sama buruknya dengan anggota klan lain yang secara terang-terangan menghinanya. Dan meskipun para bunke ada di bawah keluarga souke –termasuk dirinya adalah souke karena statusnya sebagai istri Hiashi – mereka juga tak ketinggalan mengatakan hal buruk tentangnya.

Tangannya meraba perutnya yang masih rata. Dimana anaknya tengah tumbuh di dalam sana. Perlahan Sakura mengelus dengan lembut penuh sayang dan diikuti dengan matanya yang menjadi sayu. Terbentuk senyum miris sekaligus sedih di bibirnya.

Sampai sekarang hanya dia, Tsunade, Shizune dan Hiashi yang tahu tentang keadaan anak dalam kandungannya. Bukannya dia mau menyembunyikannya, tapi Hiashi yang melarangnya. Pria itu ingin memberitahu semua orang sendiri. Sakura tidak tahu alasannya. Dia hanya bisa diam menerima keputusan Hiashi untuknya.

Bicara tentang Hiashi, Sakura tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran pria itu. Sakura merasa tertolak. Suaminya sama sekali tak menganggapnya.

"Anakku, maafkan kesalahan Kaa-sanmu yang bodoh ini. Kau harus bertahan," Sakura berucap dengan gemetar. "Hari ini, Naruto dan Sasuke-kun akan pulang. Kaa-san sudah merindukan mereka. Satu setengah bulan di Kirigakure membuat mereka tidak bisa datang ke pernikahan Kaa-san dan Tou-san. Sasuke-kun adalah orang yang pendiam. Jika kau mewarisi sifat Tou-sanmu yan pendiam, kau akan cocok dengannya. Sedangkan Naruto akan menjadi paman yang ceria untukmu. Dia seperti matahari, kakakmu Hinata sangat menyukainya." Sakura bercerita pada anak dalam kandungannya tentang kedua rekan setimnya itu.

Setelah sekian lama tak bertemu, Sakura sudah sangat rindu pada kedua sahabatnya. Terutama Sasuke. Cinta pertamanya yang telah ditunggu kedatangannya. Pemuda itu memutuskan kembali ke desa setelah perang dunia shinobi keempat. Hanya saja, Sakura tak bisa lagi menunggu cintanya akan berbalas. Dia telah menjadi istri orang lain sekarang.

"Akhirnya mereka kembali." Senyum Sakura semakin berkembang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3:Kejutan**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sensei, kenapa kau selalu terlambat?" Tanya Naruto pada Kakashi yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Oh, aku membantu seorang nenek yang akan menyeberang jalan, kemudian aku …"

"Cukup, Sensei. Jangan dilanjutkan."

Sebelum kalimat Kakashi, Naruto sudah memotong terlebih dahulu. Bosan dengan jawaban Senseinya yang selalu saja sama dan tak masuk akal. Yang melihat mereka hanya bisa tertawa.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan sebenarnya? Kenapa begitu lama baru kembali? Aku sudah berbikir kalian tidak berniat pulang dan sudah betah di Kirigakure." Sakura sebagai satu-satunya perempuan bertanya dengan wajah kesal.

"Memang kenapa, Sakura-chan? Apa kau merindukanku?" Sumpit di tangannya diarahkan pada hidungnya sendiri sampai kuah ramen terciprat kemana-mana karena ulahnya.

"Tidak. Aku malah bahagia. Tidak ada cerewet kuning mencolok yang selalu menggangguku di rumah sakit." Sakura membersihkan meja di sekitarnya mangkuknya yang kotor karena ulah Naruto.

Lagi-lagi yang lain tertawa melihat reaksi Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu mengerucutkan bibirnya seperti bebek yang sedang mencari makan di lumpur. Dan Sasuke hanya menggumamkan kata 'baka' untuk Naruto.

"Sakura…"

"Iya,Yamato-taichou."

"Kau agak gemuk ya sekarang. Makanmu semakin banyak,ya?"

Sakura memperhatikan bagian-bagian tubuhnya. Hormon kehamilan, kah yang membuatnya agak berisi? "Tidak juga,Taichou. Aku malah jarang makan sekarang."

"Souka? Atur makanmu, Sakura. Jangan sampai sakit."

"Hai',Yamato-taichou."

"Oh,iya Sakura," Kata Kakashi sambil menarik tisu di depannya.

"Iya,Sensei?"

"Ini sudah sangat malam. Apa Hyuuga Hiashi tidak akan khawatir padamu ?" Tanyanya. Ada kekhawatiran di balik suara Kakashi.

Sakura langsung menatap jam dinding dan dengan terburu-buru membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Astaga,Kami-sama ... Aku benar-benar lupa ini sudah malam. Aku pulang dulu, teman-teman." Sakura langsung pergi keluar kedai ramen.

Naruto, Sasuke dan Yamato hanya memandang tak paham. Meminta penjelasan secara tersirat pada Kakashi yang tengah meminum tehnya.

"Apa hubungan Sakura-chan dengan Hiashi Ji-san, Kakashi-sensei?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hm?" Kakashi bertanya bingung dan baru sadar akan ketidaktahuan ketiga orang di sampingnya tentang pernikahan Sakura saat mereka memandangnya dengan pandangan penuh tanya. "Oh, iya. Kalian baru pulang, jadi kalian tidak tahu apa yang terjadi."

"Tahu tentang apa?" Kali ini Sasuke yang bertanya.

"Sakura sudah menikah dengan Hiashi-san dua minggu yang lalu."

"APA?!"

Naruto dan Yamato berteriak bersama. Kaget akan berita yang mereka dengar. Sedangkan kursi yang Sasuke tempati telah kosong ditinggalkan penghuninya yang keluar dari kedai secara tergesa-gesa.

 **To be continued…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **See you next chapter**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n:**

 **terima kasih aku ucapkan untuk silent readers,yang telah meng-fav,meng-follow dan yang telah mereview….**

 **Jeremy Liaz Toner,Sakura emang kasihan,sih aku juga agak gak tega. Hiashi nanti akan … di lihat aja di chapter-chapter selanjutnya.. ;) maaf gak bisa update kilat,makasih udah nunggu …. :D**

 **nelsonthen52, ini sudah dilanjut :D,maaf gak bisa update kilat…**

 **Miura Kumiko,jambak aja gak apa-apa,koq,aku ikhlas-ikhlas aja (di jyuken Hiashi)…selisih umur mereka 25 tahun… Sakura 17 tahun dan Hiashi 42 tahun… ini sudah di lanjut,dan terima kasih banyak atas semangatnya sangat membantu… :D**

 **Guest 1,baiklah mari kita kampanyekan pair langka ini …. ! \\./**

 **saya,terima kasih kalo sudah lebih baik,lalu bagaimana dengan chapter ini ? maaf updatenya lamaaaaaaaaaaaaa banget,ngaretnya minta ampun… (bungkuk-bungkuk minta maaf) makasih semangatnya sangat membantuku… :D**

 **Guest 2,ini sudah dilanjut,terima kasih reviewnya …**

 **Guest 3,ini sudah dillanjut,terimakasih review dan semangatnya sangat membantuku…**

 **Untuk semua,terima kasih sudah membaca ficku ini. Masih banyak yang kurang,jadi aku menerima koreksi,kritik dan saran dari para pembaca lewat kotak review…**

 **Review yang masuk adalah penyemangat buat author pemula ini… :D**

 **Arigatou minna-san…**

 **Sign,**

 **Teratai Putih**


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

Teratai putih

.

Mempersembahkan

.

 **Giniro Tsuki**

.

Pair: Hyuuga Hiashi X Haruno Sakura

Genre: Family, hurt/comfort

Rate: M

WARNING : tidak menjanjikan EYD, crackpair, typo(s)

Summary: Pernikahan ini memang karena kesalahan. Tapi kesalahan itulah yang membuatku menemukan kebahagiaan.

.

 **Chapter 4**

 **Dukungan**

 **.**

Kakinya yang lelah berlari, membuat Sakura memilih untuk berjalan ke mansion Hyuuga. Rasa syukurnya sangat besar karena telah bertemu dengan kedua sahabatnya. Rasa sedihnya telah terangkat sebagiaan. Rindu telah membuatnya putus asa.

Senyumannya mengembang sambil menelusuri jalan setapal menuju komplek Hyuuga yang sepi. Jika malam sudah datang, jalan ini memang tak ubahnya seperti pekuburan desa. Kalau sudah seperti ini, Sakura terpaksa mengingat pertemuannya dengan Hiashi saat itu. Keadaannya juga sama, sepi sekali.

"Ah, kenapa jalan ini selalu saja sepi?" Ujarnya.

Dia tidak mau mendapatkan hal buruk lagi. Bulu romanya yang mendadak berdiri mengukuhkan betapa takutnya dia saat ini. Dia merasa diikuti. Maka dari itu, ragu-ragu dia berhenti dan menengok ke belakangnnya. Namun, dia tak menemukan apapun selain kegelapan. Seraya menyentuh dadanya, Sakura menghela nafas lega.

Ketika dia berbalik barulah dia kaget. Tiba-tiba saja dia terhuyung ke belakang hingga punggungnya menabrak sisi luar pagar komplek Hyuuga. Di hadapannya, Sasuke memandangnya dengan pandangan yang sulit sekali dibaca.

"Apa benar yang dikatakan Kakashi-sensei?" tanyanya datar, "Tentangmu dan Hyuuga Hiashi?"

Sakura mulai paham kemana arah pembicaraan ini mengalir, dan dengan pasti mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan ambigu Sasuke di awal kalimatnya tadi. Apalagi jika bukan tentang pernikahannya dengan Hyuuga Hiashi, suaminya itu.

"Iya." Dia menunduk ketika kata itu terucap.

Sasuke mendekat dan memerangkap tubuh Sakura yang mungil di antara dirinya dan tembok pagar. Sakura merasakan ada yang salah. Alarm bahanya berdering dengan keras.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Mata emeraldnya tertutup rapat. Sakura merasa tak nyaman dengan posisinya saat ini, maka dia mencoba mendorong Sasuke menjauh darinya.

"Lepaskan aku, Sasuke-kun, " Sakura memohon. " Onegai."

"Aku berniat menyatakan perasaanku setelah pulang dari misi, " Sasuke menyeringai sedih, "Namun, ketika aku datang, itu semua sudah terlambat, " Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Sakura. Mengirup aroma tubuh Sakura yang khas. "kenapa harus Hyuuga Hiashi? Kenapa harus orang tua itu. Orang itu sangat hina hingga menikahi gadis yang seumuran dengan putrinya sendiri."

Bola mata Sakura membulat karena terkejut dengan kalimat yang dilontarkan Sasuke untuk suaminya. Mengapa Sasuke menghina suamnya dengan begitu keji?

"Tinggalkan dia, Sakura!"

Sakura merasa terhina kala lidah Sasuke menjamah lehernya. Dengan kekuatan monsternya, Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke hingga terjungkal ke belakang. Airmata telah menggenang di sudut matanya.

"Jangan hina suamiku, " ucap Sakura tegas, "Seburuk apapun dia, dia tetaplah suamiku. Jangan hina dia, Sasuke-kun."

Sakura langsung berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang sedang mengumpat dengan kesal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4:Dukungan**

 **.**

 **.**

Perasaannya kacau. Sasuke menambah rumit semua masalahnya. Kenapa harus sekarang? Di saat dia sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Tidak ada rasa bahagia karena pernyataan Sasuke yang selalu ditunggunya. Tidak ada rasa istimewa ketika Sasuke dengan gamblang menunjukkan kecemburuannya kepada Hiashi. Yang ada hanya rasa sakit, penyesalan dan kemarahan.

Sasuke telah menghina suaminya. Sakura pun tidak bisa menerimanya. Meskipun pernikahan mereka karena sebuah kesalahan yang Hiashi lakukan padanya... meskipun harusnya ia membenci Hiashi yang telah mengambil hal paling berharga miliknya... meskipun Hiashi telah menghancurkan impiannya untuk bersama dengan Sasuke... Pria itu tetaplah suaminya.

Suami yang mana ia telah bersumpah setia padanya di hadapan Kami-sama dan disaksikan oleh tetua Hyuuga, Hokage kelima dan saksi yang lainnya. Suami yang mana adalah ayah dari anak dalam kandungannya. Ajaran ibunya semenjak kecil membuat Sakura tak akan membiarkan orang lain menghina suaminya. Karena sebagai seorang istri, ia haruslah menjaga nama baik Hiashi.

Terlalu fokus pada pikirannya telah membutakan mata Sakura hingga ia tidak melihat ke depan ketika berjalan. Tubuhnya menabrak sesuatu. Dia menatap ke depan dan menemukan Neji telah berdiri dengan angkuh.

"Maafkan aku, Neji-san, " Sakura membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Pakai matamu, Haruno-san." Sakura terbelalak. Neji memanggilnya dengan nama keluarganya. Padahal dia adalah bagian dari keluarga Hyuuga sekarang. Neji tidak mengakuinya. " Kau masih punya mata, kan? Jangan gunakan benda itu hanya untuk melemparkan tatapan menggodamu untuk merayu Hiashi-sama."

Sakura ingin jatuh saat itu. Dia tidak merayu Hiashi. Sama sekali tidak.

"Bagaimana mungkin Hiashi-sama menikah dengan gadis bodoh sepertimu? Bahkan kau tidak tahu bagaimana cara menggunakan mata dengan benar, " Neji melontarkan pernyataan yang sangat menusuk. "Kau tidak pantas berada di keluarga Hyuuga."

Neji berlalu melewatinya yang masih dalam posisi berojigi. Kepalanya terasa berputar-putar. Sakura memaksakan tubuhnya untuk berdiri. Dia menarik nafas kuat-kuat. Menahan airmatanya yang siap untuk jatuh.

Sakura kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya begitu perasaanya membaik. Dia menemukan Hiashi sedang memandang langit berbintang di depan kamar mereka. Pria itu tengah berdiri dengan memasukkan tangannya kedalam yukata yang dipakainya. Dilihat dari tempatnya berdiri, Hiashi seperti sedang merenungkan sesuatu.

"Maafkan saya karena telah pulang terlambat." Ujar Sakura sambil kembali berojigi di samping Hiashi yang masih memandang langit.

"Jangan membungkuk seperti itu di hadapan setiap orang. Terutama pada para Bunke. Kau anggota keluarga utama. Harusnya merekalah yang menunduk di hadapanmu, " Sakura menegakkan tubuhnya dan mendongak menatap wajah Hiashi yang lebih tinggi darinya. "Jaga sikapmu. Kau harus tetap ingat jika kau adalah istriku dimanapun kau berada. Pulang larut malam dan bermesraan dengan seorang laki-laki apalagi di sekitar komplek Hyuuga bukanlah cermin seorang istri pemimpin klan Hyuuga."

Hiashi melihatnya bersama Sasuke. Sakura bingung harus mengatakan apa. Hiashi telah salah paham.

"Bu... bukan begitu, Hyuuga-san, " Sakura panik, dia ingin menjelaskan yang sebenarnya terjadi, " Anda telah salah paham. Keja..."

"Jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan itu!" Hiashi mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura, "Bagaimana mungkin kau memanggilku seperti itu. Kau sekarang seorang Hyuuga, untuk apa kau juga memanggil suamimu dengan nama keluarga suamimu. Apa kau tak berpikir bagaimana pandangan orang di luar sana ketika memanggilku seperti itu? Hyuuga Hiashi tidak menerima istrinya? Hyuuga Hiashi tidak memperlakukan istrinya dengan baik? Perbaiki sikap dan cara bicaramu itu. Jangan hanya menjadi beban untukku dan keluarga Hyuuga."

Hiashi masuk ke dalam kamar dan menutup pintunya. Sakura menunduk dalam. Kakinya tak sanggup menahan tubuhnya yang jatuh terduduk di atas roka. Tangannya mengepal di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

Airmatanya jatuh ke atas lantai. Isakan tertahan terdengar darinya di sepanjang lorong rumah Hyuuga yang sepi. Para penghuninya telah terlelap ke alam mimpi. Sakura menangis ditemani suara jangkrik yang merdu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4:Dukungan**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak tidur semalamnya, membuat wajah Sakura pucat. Matanya bengkak, kepalanya pusing dan badannya lemas. Ditambah dengan menangis, lengkap sudah penampilannya yang kacau.

Bengkak di matanya bisa dihilangkan dengan ninjutsu medisnya. Tapi pusing di kepalanya harus mendapatkan obat dari rumah sakit. Setelah melakukan rutinitasnya yang baru - membantu Hiashi berpakaian - dan sarapan lebih dahulu karena kepalanya yang sakit, Sakura berjalan keluar dari gerbang komplek Hyuuga.

Hari ini masih sangat pagi. Jalanan Konoha masih sepi, dan udara pun masih sejuk. Sakura mencoba menikmati suasana, tapi kepalanya sangat sakit. Pemandangannya di depannya menjadi kabur. Sakura harus berhenti untuk memulihkan dirinya. Namun, kegelapan jauh lebih dulu menutupi pandangannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4:Dukungan**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata sedang berbelanja bahan makanan untuk membantu para bunke ketika dia melihat kerumunan orang yang sedang mencoba melihat sebuah obyek. Dia mencoba mencari tahu apa yang sedang terjadi dengan bertanya kepada seseorang.

"Ada orang pingsan." Jawab orang itu.

'Pingsan?' Hinata bertanya dalam hati.

Dia berlari menerobos kerumunan orang-orang dan terkejut mendapati Sakura tak berdaya di tengah jalan. Hinata berniat pergi, tapi hatinya yang memang terlahir lembut tidak tega melihat ibu tirinya pingsan.

"Sakura-san..." dia langsung berlutut dan mencoba memeriksa keadaan Sakura, "Sakura-san, bangunlah... , " Hinata memandang orang di sekitarnya, "Tolong, bawa Sakura-san ke rumah sakit. Kumohon."

Gadis indigo itu melihat seorang pria berambut hitam berkaca-mata maju kemudian membopong tubuh Sakura ke rumah sakit. Hinata langsung berdiri dan mengikuti pria itu dari belakang..

"Shizune-san, tolong Sakura-san." Hinata berlari menghampiri Shizune yang sedang duduk bersantai di ruang piket. Menariknya ke arah UGD.

Pria tadi membaringkan sakura di atas dipan UGD. Sakura terlihat pucat ketika Shizune datang. Perempuan bersurai pendek itu langsung mengecek keadaan Sakura yang cukup memprihatinkan. Hinata sendiri hanya berdiri mematung di samping istri ayahnya itu. Kedua tangannya saling bertautan di depan mulutnya yang terus merapalkan permohonan agar Sakura tetap baik-baik saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4:Dukungan**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa kau bisa seperti ini?" Tsunade bertanya begitu Sakura sadar, " Keadaanmu sangat menyedihkan."

"Maaf, Shishou. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa bisa seperti ini. Mungkin karena kurang tidur. Aku sulit tidur akhir-akhir ini, " Sakura memaksakan sebuah senyuman di wajah kuyunya. "Bagaimana aku bisa sampai disini?"

"Hinata yang membawamu. Dia sangat panik tadi." Kali ini Shizune yang menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Hinata?" tanyanya heran.

"Ya." Jawab Tsunade.

Hinata menolongnya? Bukankah gadis itu tidak menyukainya yang menjadi istri ayahnya?

"Sakura..., " panggil Tsunade.

"Iya, Shishou." Pandangan matanya menatap lurus pada mata sang guru.

"Kau sedang hamil. Apalagi kau mengandung anak Hyuuga Hiashi, otomatis kau mengandung anak dengan kekai genkai byakugan. Mengingat kau bukan dari klan Hyuuga ataupun klan yang memiliki kekai genkai, bayi dalam kandunganmu akan sangat menguras cakra milikmu. Karena itulah, kau akan lebih mudah lelah dan lebih lemah dibandingkan perempuan yang mengandung pada umumnya, " Tsunade memberikan penjelasan, "Selain itu, aku memperingatkanmu, semakin bertambah usia kandunganmu, semakin banyak pula cakra yang dibutuhkan bayimu. Selain untuk pengobatan, jangan gunakan cakramu. Kau mengerti?"

"Aku mengerti, Shishou." Sakura mengangguk paham.

"Apa maksudnya itu, Hokage-sama?"

Semua mata langsung menoleh pada sumber suara. Disana, di depan pintu yang terbuka, Hinata tengah berdiri dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Bola mata byakugannya membelalak kaget dan suaranya juga seperti tercekat.

Tsunade menghela nafas lelah. "Shizune, bawa Hinata masuk."

Shizune menghampiri Hinata, membawanya masuk dan mendudukkannya di kursi dekat dipan Sakura. Hinata masih memandang Sakura. Mata pucat Hinata yang selalu mengingatkan Sakura pada Hiashi itu mencoba mencari kebenaran di balik mata emeraldnya.

"Sa- saku-ra-san, apa yang tadi dikatakan Hokage-sama itu benar?" Percuma saja menyembunyikannya dari Hinata. Gadis itu sudah terlanjur mendengarnya tadi. Karena itu, Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk pasti. "Su-sud-sudah be-berapa minggu?" tanya Hinata lagi.

Sakura diam. Dia mencari wajah Shishounya untuk mencari bantuan. Mereka telah sepakat bahwa Hiashi yang akan mengatakan kehamilannya pada seseorang. Meskipun dia tidak tahu, kapan hal itu akan terjadi. Yang pasti tidak akan lama lagi, karena usia kehamilannya terus bertambah. Tapi, sekarang Hinata sudah mengetahuinya.

Hiashi tidak akan suka dengan hal itu. Pria itu pasti akan marah.

"Lima minggu." Bukan. Bukan Sakura yang menjawabnya, namun sang Shishou. Hokage perempuan pertama itulah yang memberitahukan usia kehamilannya pada Hinata. "Percuma, Sakura. Hinata juga sudah mengetahuinya, kan? Jadi percuma saja kau menyembunyikannya."

Sakura menjadi panik seketika pada ucapan Tsunade yang terlalu blak-blakan itu. "Shishou, Hiashi-san akan marah jika mengetahui hal ini." Dia berujar dengan gusar.

"Ah, si tengik itu yang kau khawatirkan? Jangan hiraukan hal itu. Toh, dia tak akan berani macam-macam denganku." Tsunade menjawab tenang.

"Tung-tunggu dulu. Bukankah kalian menikah dua minggu yang lalu? Jadi, bagaimana bisa kandunganmu berusia lima minggu?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Itu karena ayahmu, Hyuuga Hiashi yang sombong itu mabuk dan memperkosa muridku yang berniat menolongnya." Kata Tsunade. Nada yang digunakannya jelas terdengar sangat tidak suka perihal fakta itu.

"Tou-san mem-memperko-samu?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Sakura tak mampu menjawabnya. Dia bingung dan memutuskan untuk bungkam.

"Ya, Hinata. Si brengsek itu memperkosa muridku, " kata Tsunade lagi, "Jadi, jangan kau salahkan Sakura terus-menerus. Dia tak bersalah dalam hal ini. Lagipula, ayahmu juga mau bertanggungjawab, " Tsunade mendengus kesal, "Meskipun dengan sedikit paksaan."

"To- tou- tou-san tega sekali padamu." Mata Hinata sudah berkaca-kaca. Gadis itu meraih tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya.

Dia merasa sangat sedih telah memperlakukan Sakura dengan buruk. Harusnya dia mendukung dan mendampingi Sakura. Hanya karena keegoisannya yang tidak ingin sosok Ibunya digantikan, dia menghindari Sakura. Dengan mudahnya dia terhasut oleh omongan para tetua yang mengatakan Sakura hanya mengincar kedudukan sebagai istri pemimpin klan, dia langsung menjauhinya.

"Maaf, Sakura-san. Maafkan aku." Hinata merasa sangat buruk. Dia menunduk serta menangis di depan Sakura. Melihat itu, Sakura terenyuh, dia menarik salah satu tangannya dan menepuk kepala Hinata dengan lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hinata. Aku tidak apa-apa, " Ujar Sakura pelan, "Jika aku ada di posisimu, aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama, " Dia menghela nafas sebentar, "Jika ayahku masih ada dan ibuku sudah tiada, aku juga tidak ingin ayahku menikah lagi."

Kalimat yang Sakura ucapkan belum mampu meredam kesedihan Hinata. Hinata masih menangis sesenggukan di bangsal rumah sakit. Tsunade dan Shizune hanya bisa tersenyum. Hinata akan menjadi teman Sakura sekarang. Dia tidak akan sendirian lagi di rumah utama klan Hyuuga yang besar itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4:Dukungan**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura sedang memandang langit sore di roka sambil menjulurkan kakinya ke bawah yang dibiarkan menggantung saat Hinata datang dengan membawa potongan apel. Anak tertua Hyuuga Hiashi itu mengambil tempat duduk di sampingnya.

"I-ini apelmu, Kaa-san." Ujarnya canggung.

Sakura tersenyum geli mendengar panggilan Hinata untuknya. Hinata terdengar sangat kaku. "Sudahlah, Hinata. Jangan memaksakan dirimu, " Dia mengambil sepotong apel. "Panggil saja aku seperti biasanya." Sakura memasukkan apel itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Hai', " kata Hinata patuh.

Hinata langsung terdiam ketika Sakura memandangnya lurus. "A-ada apa, Sakura-san?" Tanyanya ragu.

"Hinata, kau tidak boleh mengatakan apapun tentang kehamilanku pada siapapun." Kata Sakura tegas.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Hinata heran.

Pandangan mata Sakura menjadi sendu. "Hiashi-san melarangku memberitahu siapapun, " dia menunduk sedih, "Aku tidak ingin membuatnya marah."

Hinata tersenyum. Ayahnya memang sangat keras, jadi dia tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika ayahnya marah. "Aku mengerti. Aku tidak akan memberitahu siapa pun."

Sakura mendongak heran. "Kau tidak gagap?"

"Ah, iya. Jika sud-sudah akrab, aku tidak akan gagap." Ujar Hinata malu-malu.

"Loh, dulu kau tidak seperti ini padaku?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Kau ibuku sekarang, jadi aku merasa lebih akrab denganmu." Hinata tersenyum ramah.

Sakura tahu, Hinata tidak lagi membencinya. Dia senang dan yang pasti dia sangat bahagia. Dia akan memiliki teman berbagi sekarang.

 **To be continued…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **See you next chapter**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n:**

 **terima kasih aku ucapkan untuk silent readers, yang telah meng-fav, meng-follow dan yang telah mereview….**

 **Maafkan saya yang telah membiarkan kisah ini terbengkalai (berojigi) ada begitu banyak hal yang terjadi. Tugas kuliah kok gak ada habisnya ya... hehehe**

 **Yosh mari kita balas reviewnya... \\(^o^)/**

 **Jeremy Liaz Toner, maaf sudah lama gk update, Sakura gak akan sedih terus kq..**

 **zielavienaz96, maafkan saya yang membuat Sakura sangat Terhina, ...**

 **Guest 1, awalnya itu neji, tapi berikutnya saya berubah pikiran ... hahaha...**

 **Hanung, Ah jangan... kalau mereka mati, ceritanya tamat donk ...**

 **Guest2, sip! Terima kasih semangatnya ya, maaf sudah telat banget...**

 **Andromeda no rei, setelah ini Hinata akan menjadi penyemangat bagi Sakura koq hehe**

 **afifahfebri235, Ah iya. Ini memang masih ada romance-nya, tapi romance-nya dikit banget.. banyak hurt-nya... hehehe arigatou..**

 **asagao, ini sudah update koq , meskipun butuh setahun buat update lagi hahaha**

 **Mizumori Fumaira, ini memang pair yang jarang sih, dan mungkin ini yang pertama... terimakasih sudah meng-follow canerita ini. Saya sudah berusaha untuk mengurangi typos di chapter ini.. terima kasih sudah menunggu cerita yang masih banyak kekurangan ini...**

 **Cassiemoex, wah, maafkan saya yang setahun ini mengabaikan cerita saya yang satu ini...**

 **Guest4, terimakasih sudah menunggu begitu lama...**

 **Alluka-chan, sebenarnya Hinata bukan menghina Sakura tapi dia bingung harus melakukan apa... hehehe**

 **Ha neul, se-greget apa ini ?hehehe... terima kasih sarannya, apakah masih ada yang harus diperbaiki, saya senang ada yang mau memberi saran...**

 **Haruno aoi, saya juga pecinta crackpair koq... mencoba untuk tema yang baru... semangatnya sangat membantu saya...**

 **Untuk semua, terima kasih sudah membaca ficku ini. Masih banyak yang kurang, jadi aku menerima koreksi, kritik dan saran dari para pembaca lewat kotak review…**

 **Review yang masuk adalah penyemangat buat author pemula ini…**

 **Arigatou minna-san…**

 **Sign,**

 **Teratai Putih**


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

Teratai putih

Mempersembahkan

Giniro Tsuki

.

Pair: Hyuuga Hiashi X Haruno Sakura

Genre: Family,hurt/comfort

Rate: M

WARNING : crackpair,typo(s),rate m

Summary: Pernikahan ini memang karena kesalahan. Tapi kesalahan itulah yang membuatku menemukan kebahagiaan.

.

 **Chapter 5**

 **Okaa-san akan menjagamu**

.

Entah ini karena lidahnya atau memang makanan di depannya memang terasa buruk. Sakura berkali-kali ingin mengeluarkan kembali apapun yang telah dimakannya. Keadaan sekarang lebih buruk dibandingkan _morning sickness-_ nya kemarin-kemarin. Untuk menelan nasi saja dia kesulitan. Rasanya hambar dan semakin dia berusaha, kepalanya serasa ditusuk-tusuk.

Sakura tahu dia tidak sehat. Bahkan bisa dikatakan sakit. Tapi, dia harus makan karena anaknya membutuhkan asupan gizi. Lagipula, Sakura tidak mau membuat Hiashi, Hanabi serta Neji menganggap dia sebagai perempuan yang lemah. Bukankah Sakura adalah murid Hokage kelima? Sakit seperti ini bukan suatu hal baru baginya. Haru... ah bukan... Hyuuga Sakura masih mampu bertahan. Setidaknya sampai makan malam ini berakhir.

Sugesti yang mencoba ia tanamkan di otaknya belum mampu memperbaiki kesehatannya. Kepalanya bukan membaik, namun malah mengaburkan pandangannya. Maka dari itu, Sakura bersyukur ketika makan malam telah usai. Dia berniat berdiri dan segera pergi ke kamar untuk berbaring justru terjatuh ke atas lantai berbalut tatami.

Orang yang pertama kaget tentu adalah Hinata. Gadis bersurai indigo itu mendekatinya lalu berteriak panik memanggil nama Sakura berkali-kali. Hanabi dan Neji segera pergi setelah memberikan pandangan merendahkan padanya.

Sakura semakin tidak tahan dengan keadaannya saat ini. Kepalanya serasa penuh dan membuatnya semakin tak bisa bergerak. Napasnya mulai tersengal-sengal. Meskipun pandangannya menjadi kabur, Sakura masih mampu merasakan tubuhnya terangkat sebelum gelap benar-benar menyelimutinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5: Okaa-san akan menjagamu**

 **.**

 **.**

"KAU ... !" Tsunade berteriak tidak terima.

Bahkan sebuah teriakan dari sang Hokage kelima akan mampu membangunkan seluruh penghuni rumah sakit. Termasuk Sakura yang tadinya pingsan.

Tsunade mengacungkan jari telunjuknya kearah Hiashi dengan amarah yanga meluap-luap. "Bagaimana mungkin Sakura bisa keracunan? Kenapa kau tidak bisa menjaga Sakura, hah?!"

Hiashi memandang Tsunade kemudian ganti memandang Hinata yang duduk di dekat istrinya. Awalnya dia bingung kenapa Hinata bisa tiba-tiba ramah pada Sakura, dan ternyata anak sulungnya sudah tahu mengenai adik bungsunya yang ada di rahim Sakura secara tidak sengaja.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab?" Tanya Tsunade lagi. "Atau kau yang meracuninya sendiri? Bukankah kau dulu ingin membunuh anakmu sendiri?" Ujar Tsunade asal.

Baiklah, Hiashi mulai kesal sekarang. Setelah mereka menikah, mana mungkin dia masih berniat membunuh anaknya. Hal itu hanya akan menambah rumit masalahnya. Sudah bagus keadaan sekarang. Dia juga tidak mengerti kenapa Sakura bisa keracunan.

Sakura mengerjabkan matanya. Dia menemukan Hinata yang duduk di kursi dekat dipannya. Mata pucat anak tirinya itu sedang terpaku pada pemandangan langka di hadapannya. Ayahnya yang diam saja menerima amarah sang Hokage. Karena ego yang tinggi, jangankan diam, dalam situasi normal, Hiashi akan balik menyerang lawan bicaranya.

"Hinata..." Suara lirih Sakura telah berhasil mengganti pusat perhatian seluruh penghuni ruangan kepada dirinya.

"Sakura-san, kau sudah sadar?" Hinata begitu senang mendapati Ibu tirinya telah siuman.

"Apa yang telah terjadi?" Tanyanya perlahan.

"Ada yang menaruh racun dalam makananmu," nada kesal jelas terdengar dari ucapan Tsunade. "Aku pastikan orang itu akan menerima balasannya nanti."

"Sudahlah, Shisou. Yang penting, kami sudah baik-baik saja sekarang. Lupakan saja, ya." Ujar Sakura menenangkan. Hiashi memandang Sakura sesaat setelah istrinya mengucapkan kalimat yang cukup mengganggunya.

"Tapi..." Tsunade masih belum terima ternyata. Dia baru menyerah ketika Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Ini membuatnya menghela napas kesal. "Baiklah, baiklah. Tapi, mulai sekarang kau harus lebih berhati-hati. Kau mengerti?"

"Aku mengerti, Hokage-sama." Sakura menambahkan gestur tangan hormat selayaknya seorang prajurit.

"Kau harus menjaganya, Hiashi!" Mata Tsunade hampir keluar karena marah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5: Okaa-san akan menjagamu**

 **.**

 **.**

Sambil duduk, Sakura berusaha menikmati keindahan taman dan kolam ikan koi di depan kamarnya. Kamar yang ada di kediaman Souke. Rumah utama bagi klan Hyuuga. Sakura masih merasa tak nyaman. Banyak mata anggota klan yang masih memandangnya seolah-olah dia adalah parasit disini.

Untung memang ada di pihaknya sekarang. Tidak sembarang orang dapat masuk ke kediaman Souke, jadi dia dapat meminimalisir pandangan mata beracun para anggota klan yang tak menyukainya.

"Kau ingin membeku?"

Ah, suara ini...

"Hiashi-san," Sakura agak terkejut menyadari Hiashi sudah berdiri dibelakangnya. Sakura berdiri dari posisi duduknya, mengambil sikap sesopan mungkin di hadapan sang suami. "Tidak. Tentu tidak, Hiashi-san. Saya berniat untuk masuk setelah ini," jawabnya pelan. "Anda sudah pulang? _Okaeri_ , Hiashi-san." Sakura mencoba untuk berojigi.

"Jangan sampai kau sakit," Sejenak Sakura merasa tersanjung, tapi dia menghapus rasa itu. Hiashi bukan orang yang dengan mudah memperlihatkan perhatian. "Itu hanya akan membuatku repot." Sambung Hiashi. Benar, kan dugaannya.

Sakura menunduk. Pandangannya berubah menjadi sendu. Dia sudah merepotkan Hiashi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5: Okaa-san akan menjagamu**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa kau memandangku begitu, Hinata?" Tanya Sakura. "Kau membuatku malu."

Pasalnya, Hinata akan memandangnya setiap sepuluh menit sekali. Sakura merasa risih dan kesulitan untuk berkonsentrasi pada masakannya. Dia tidak mau rasa masakannya menjadi aneh karena salah memasukkan bumbu.

"Sakura-san, ternyata benar yang dikatakan orang-orang." Hinata memasang senyuman yang sangat manis, membuat Sakura bingung dengan keadaan anak sulung Hyuuga Hiashi ini.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Hinata?" Tanya Sakura lagi sembari mencicipi kare yang dia buat.

Gadis pewaris klan itu semakin melebarkan senyumannya, "Perempuan yang sedang hamil itu kecantikannya akan bertambah berkali-kali lipat."

Sakura tersenyum kecil mendengar penuturan sang putri tirinya. "Sudahlah. Jangan mengatakan hal tak masuk akal." Dia kembali fokus pada kare buatannya.

Melihat respon Sakura yang pasif, menjadikan Hinata merasa agak geli dan memutuskan untuk sedikit menggoda ibu barunya itu. "Tapi, Sakura-san memang cantik." Hinata kembali melanjutkan kegiatan memotong lobak. "Apa kau tidak tahu?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tahu apa memangnya?"

"Ibuku ini banyak yang suka, lho," Hinata mencuri pandang ke arah Sakura, guna melihat reaksi Sakura. "Bahkan dari desa tetangga pun juga banyak yang suka pada Sakura-san."

"Ternyata, diam-diam kau suka bergosip, Hinata." Ujar Sakura kalem.

"Bukan aku yang suka bergosip, tapi orang-oranglah yang bergosip dengan suara lantang." Jawab Hinata tidak terima.

Sakura tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan Hinata. "Ayolah, Hinata. Semua perempuan itu cantik. Bukan aku saja."

"Sekarang Sakura-san lebih kalem, ya? Padahal dulu kau sangat aktif." Hinata memasang tampang berpikir. "Jangan-jangan adikku sama dinginnya dengan Tou-san?!" Hinata memberikan efek kaget yang dramatis.

Hari ini, Hinata sudah banyak membuatnya tertawa. "Memangnya kenapa jika adikmu nanti sedingin ayahmu?"

"Kenapa, ya?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kau juga, Hinata." Ujar Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Hm?"

"Kau ternyata sangat cerewet."

"Ah, kau bisa saja," Hinata memandang kare buatan Sakura yang sudah matang. "Sakura-san, kare itu sebenarnya untuk siapa?"

Sakura mengambil tempat untuk karenya, "Seorang pasien di rumah sakit ingin memakan kare. Tapi, dia bilang tidak ada yang mau membuatkannya kare karena alasan kare tidak baik untuk pemulihannya, jadi aku membuatkan kare yang sehat dan ramah untuknya."

"Kau tetap sama perhatiannya pada semua pasienmu." Hinata memandang takjub.

"Kau terlalu banyak memujiku hari ini."

Mereka tertawa lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5: Okaa-san akan menjagamu**

 **.**

 **.**

Klontang...

Suara benda jatuh mengalihkan perhatian Sakura dari buku yang sedang dibacanya. Sakura menghampiri benda itu. Kalau tidak salah dengar, benda itu tadi jatuh di dekat nakas yang terletak tak jauh dari almari pakaiannya.

Sebuah kansashi cantik tergeletak di atas lantai tatami.

Jemari Sakura mengambil kansashi dengan perlahan. Ornamen yang dimiliki kansashi ity sangat indah. Terdapat ukiran sepanjang gagangnya serta replika bunga sakura dan lili menjadi pusatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sakura tersentak dan mendapati Hiashi sudah ada di belakangnnya. Sakura langsung berbalik menghadap suaminya. Mata pucat Hiashi seperti sedang mengebor pikirannya. Pria itu semakin memberikan pandangan marah pada Sakura setelah mengetahui benda apa yang ada di tangan istrinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan kansashi itu?"Nadanya berat dan datar. Sarat akan kemarahan yang sangat kentara.

Dengan tangan yang bergetar, Sakura mengulurkan kansashi cantik itu pada Hiashi. "Ini saya temukan terjatuh di..."

Hiashi memotong kalimat Sakura melalui tindakannya mengambil kansashi itu dengan kasar hingga sang perempuan bersurai gulali berjengit ketakutan. Sakura menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Bersiap menghadapi amukan suaminya.

Setelah menunggu lontaran kalimat menyakitkan Hiashi yang tak kunjung datang, Sakura memberanikan diri untuk membuka matanya. Hiashi sudah tidak ada disana. Dia ditinggalkan seorang diri lagi. Kali ini, tanpa tahu apa kesalahannya.

Emeraldnya memandang sedih pada tangan yang ia gunakan untuk memegang kansashi. Mengapa Hiashi tampak begitu marah? Dia hanya memungut kansashi yang jatuh. Apakah itu sebuah tindakan yang salah. Berbagai pertanyaan tumbuh dalam benaknya. Sakura merasa tak berdaya dengan dirinya sendiri.

 **To be continued…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **See you next chapter**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n:terima kasih aku ucapkan untuk silent readers,yang telah meng-fav,meng-follow dan yang telah mereview….**

 **apa ya? saya merasa bingung, diawal menulis chapter ini, saya membayangkan Sakura disini bukan Haruno Sakura tapi yang ada dalam benak saya adalah Miyawaki Sakura. Tapi pada pertengahan chapter sudah membayangkan Haruno Sakura lagi. Aneh memang, tapi mungkin karena nama mereka sama-sama Sakura dan sama-sama berambut pendek kali ya... hehehe...**

 **Lupakan saja bayangan konyol ini. Chapter ini sebenarnya tidak sepanjang ini, tapi koq rasanya aneh kalau gk ada tambahan scene, jadi saya menambahkan beberapa scene untuk memperhalus chapter ini...**

 **Yosh, mari kita masuk ke pojok review...**

 **Himenatlyschiffer, Salam kenal juga, senang bisa dapat temen baru (^.^) kadang aku mikir cerita ini meanstream malah, jadi takut klo banyak yang gk suka. hehehe, masih mending Hiashi dianggap Neji, sama-sama karakter manga. Lah saya? satu karakter manga, satunya karakter hidup .**

 **Andromeda no Rei, jadi merasa bersalah karena membuat cerita ini menjamur seperti tugas kuliah saya, hontou ni gomenasi T.T... Hiashi mah emang kepala batu hahaha...**

 **MinzakyaRsl, klo updet kilat agak susah, maklum rumah saya di tengah hutan jadi harus turun untuk cari internet... terimakasih dukungannya...**

 **Moku-Chan, gk perlu ijin kq, saya senang moku-chan menyukai cerita ini... terima masih...**

 **yui, wordnya susah deh kayaknya, soalnya kadang ide itu munculnya sedikit-sedikit ... hehehe**

 **yamanaka airy, cerita ini akan tamat, namun ya itu jaraknya lama hehehe, maaf sudah dikira php .**

 **afifahfebri235, ini sudah updet, terima kasih dukungannya...**

 **mawarputih, maaf, setidaknya ini tidak selama yang chapter 4 yang hampir 1 tahun updetnya...**

 **Azura, terima kasih, saya tidak menyangka ada yang benar-benar menyukai cerita ini, saya ingin tahu, seberapa ngena sih ceritanya? saya juga crackpair lover... hehehe terima kasih kembali...**

 **anithapurnamasari73, terima kasih, benar-benar terima kasih, saya sangat senang ada yang mendoakan kesehatan saya... pair ini sebenarnya tidak sengaja muncul pas lagi buka fandom naruto, koq gk ada yang Hiashi x Sakura...**

 **Untuk semua,terima kasih sudah membaca ficku ini. Masih banyak yang kurang,jadi aku menerima koreksi,kritik dan saran dari para pembaca lewat kotak review…**

 **Review yang masuk adalah penyemangat buat author pemula ini…**

 **Arigatou minna-san…**

 **Sign,**

 **Teratai Putih**


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

.

Teratai putih

.

Mempersembahkan

.

Giniro Tsuki

.

Pair: Hyuuga Hiashi X Haruno Sakura

Genre: Family, hurt/comfort

Rate: M

WARNING : tidak menjanjikan EYD, crackpair, typo(s)

Summary: Pernikahan ini memang karena kesalahan. Tapi kesalahan itulah yang membuatku menemukan kebahagiaan.

.

 **Chapter 6**

 **Kemana kau pergi?**

.

Hingga pagi hari tiba, Sakura tak menemukan Hiashi di sampingnya. Suaminya belum kembali semenjak semalam. Dibuktikan dengan _futon_ yang digelarnya semalam untuk Hiashi masih terasa dingin dan belum berubah posisinya.

Sebelum bangkit dari posisi duduk di atas _futon_ , Sakura memejamkan mata seraya merenungkan kejadian semalam. Hiashi tampak sangat marah padanya. Bahkan pria itu tidak mengatakan apapun saat dia pergi.

Perlahan, Sakura bangkit berdiri dan merapikan _futon_ yang tergelar di atas _tatami_. Melipatnya rapi sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam lemari. Sakura mulai membersihkan diri dan berganti pakaian dengan baju merah maroonnya untuk setelahnya keluar menuju ruang makan.

Dia sangat berharap Hiashi akan ada di sana. Namun apa yang menjadi harapannya tidak juga terwujudkan. _Zabuton_ dimana Hiashi biasa duduk telah ditempati oleh orang lain. Anak dari adik suaminya, Hyuuga Neji. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya mengetahui fakta bahwa dia harus duduk bersebelahan dengan orang yang tak ingin dia temui.

Neji belum bisa menerimanya dan masih menganggapnya parasit di keluarga ini. Dia menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya pada Sakura dengan gamblang bahkan dengan cara yang sangat tidak menyenangkan. Sampai sekarang, Sakura masih memikirkan kalimat Neji yang dirasanya menyakitkan.

Sakura mengambil sumpit, menggunakannya untuk memasukkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya seraya berdoa agar Neji segera menjauh darinya. Pemuda ini membuatnya tak nyaman. Dia terus mengawasi Sakura dan hampir selalu mencari-cari kesalahannya.

Memikirkan perlakuan Neji membuat kepalanya terasa penuh. Sakura lapar, dan keadaan tersebut membuatnya tak bernafsu pada makanan di hadapannya meskipun semua makanan itu tampak enak. Godaan dari makanan-makanan itu sama sekali tidak mempan terhadapnya.

"Dimana Hiashi-sama?"

Neji memang tidak menyebut namanya, namun Sakura tahu pertanyaan itu ditujukan kepadanya. Nada tidak suka, sinis, dan disertai ejekkan tidak mungkin Neji alamatkan pada kedua gadis di hadapannya.

Pertanyaan sederhana sebenarnya. Sayangnya Sakura tidak memiliki jawabannya. Jika dia diam, Neji dan Hanabi pasti akan menghinanya. Namun, jika berbohong, itu sama memasukkan dirinya ke dalam masalah baru. Jelas Neji bukan shinobi yang mudah dikelabuhi. Perempuan itu memutuskan diam dengan memandang mangkuk nasi yang tampak lebih menarik dibandingkan harus menjawab pertanyaan Neji.

Neji tersenyum meremehkan. "Kau tidak tahu?"

Pertanyaan retoris yang memang tak memerlukan jawaban dari Sakura. Hanabi terlihat cukup senang karena Sakura terpojok dan tak mengatakan apapun. Sedangkan Hinata, gadis itu terdiam. Tak mampu untuk mengatakan apapun karena dia memang belum mengetahui penyebab ayahnya tidak ada di meja makan sekarang.

"Istri macam apa kau ini?" Neji masih meneruskan hinaannya. "Kau bahkan tidak tahu kemana suamimu pergi."

Sakura memang tidak tahu. Tanpa ada Neji yang menambah beban pikirannya pun, dia sudah terbebani dengan kemungkinan sang suami marah kepadanya. Dalam lubuk hatinya, dia sangat berharap Neji tidak menambah masalah yang sudah dihadapinya.

"Sebenarnya alasan apa yang membuat Hiashi-sama mau menikah denganmu?" Neji kembali menanyakan pertanyaan yang hampir serupa dengan pertanyaan malam itu.

"Saya sudah kenyang. Saya permisi, Hinata-sama, Hanabi-sama." Neji bangkit dan meninggalkan mereka setelah sebelumnya dia menunduk hormat pada kedua anak gadis suaminya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya Tou-san pikirkan saat menikahimu?" Hanabi menaruh mangkuk nasinya dengan kasar. "Kau sungguh tak pantas ada di sini." Gadis bungsu itu keluar tanpa mengucapkan apapun setelahnya.

Barulah kemudian Hinata menggeser tubuhnya untuk dekat dengan Sakura. Sang pewaris itu meraih pundak Sakura dan membawanya ke dalam pelukkannya. Hinata dapat merasakan tubuh Sakura bergetar menahan tangis yang hampir pecah.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura-san. Aku ada disini bersamamu."

.

.

 **Chapter 6: kemana kau pergi?**

.

.

Saat ini, ruang piket rumah sakit lengang karena hampir tak ada pasien yang datang. Menandakan bahwa banyak orang di luar sana sedang sehat dan tidak memerlukan bantuan medis. Di ruangan itu juga hanya ada Sakura yang sendirian memeriksa dokumen-dokumen pasien yang masuk padanya. Di atas laporan itu tertulis namanya. Nama yang telah berganti dengan marga sang suami.

Hyuuga Sakura

Sakura meraba dengan lembut huruf yang membentuk kata Hyuuga di sana. Hiashi tak memberi petunjuk apapun tentang kepergiannya. Sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak terakhir kali dia bertemu dengan Hiashi. Tiga hari pula dia bangun setiap paginya tanpa Hiashi yang biasanya ada di sampingnya.

Hal ini, mau tidak mau membuat Sakura merasa khawatir dan mulai merindukan suaminya. Rindu ? Perempuan itu tersenyum miris. Sakura mulai memainkan alat tulis di tangannya sambil merenungkan hal apa yang bisa membuatnya ingin bertemu Hiashi. Mungkin sifat tidak pedulinya? Atau mungkin kata-katanya yang menusuk?

"Sakura-chan...!"

Pintu ruang piket sudah terbuka dengan sangat brutal. Masih untung pintu itu tidak hancur karena ulah anak hokage keempat itu.

"Nanti malam kau ikut, kan ?" Tanya pemuda itu semangat.

"Naruto bisakah kau ketuk pintunya terlebih dahulu?" Sakura mengernyit tak suka. "Kau bisa membuat semua orang jantungan jika tetap seperti itu."

Naruto memasang wajah bersalah dan memasang cengiran khasnya sebelum akhirnya dia mendekati Sakura yang duduk di meja jaganya.

"Maaf, Sakura-chan. Hehehe... Apa nanti malam kau ikut?"

"Makan malam itu?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Ya."Jawab Naruto

"Sebenarnya untuk apa makan malam nanti?"

"Ah, iya. Kau sekarang jarang keluar bersama teman-teman seangkatan kita, wajar kau tidak tahu," Naruto mengangguk, "Tenten dan Lee sudah menjalin hubungan sejak seminggu yang lalu dan Guy-sensei ingin merayakannya."

Sakura terdiam. Memangnya sudah berapa banyak kejadian yang telah dilewatkannya selama ini? Setelah menikah, Sakura banyak menghabiskan waktu di rumah sakit dan mansion Hyuuga Utama. Dia juga hampir selalu menolak ajakan teman-temannya untuk pergi bersama. Entah itu belanja atau hanya sekedar berendam bersama. Selain dia tidak mau membuat masalah untuk Hiashi, dia juga memikirkan bayinya ketika mengingat bayinya adalah seorang Hyuuga, yang membuatnya harus lebih banyak beristirahat.

"Baiklah, Naruto. Aku akan datang." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Sesekali dia juga ingin berkumpul bersama teman-temannya.

Naruto mengembangkan senyumannya. "Jangan lupa minta izin pada Hiashi-jisan, ya. Sampai jumpa nanti malam." Katanya sebelum berlari keluar ruangan.

Hiashi belum kembali. Kalimat Naruto seperti menjatuhkan gunung ke atas kepalanya. Sakura mulai menampakkan raut muka sedih bercampur cemas.

 _Hiashi-san, cepatlah kembali._

.

.

 **Chapter 6: kemana kau pergi?**

.

.

Sakura mencoba tertawa bersama teman-teman seangkatannya dengan Hinata di samping kirinya dan entah bagaimana Sasuke bisa duduk di sisi kanannya. Sedangkan yang lebih tidak enak, Hyuuga Neji duduk di depan Sasuke, yang mana pemuda itu selalu membuang muka darinya.

Baginya, semua posisi ini sama sekali tidak mampu membuatnya ikut menikmati pesta. Istri pemimpin klan ini merasa tengah dihimpit oleh dua tembok raksasa yang siap memipihkan tubuhnya. Apalagi, ditambah dengan otaknya yang masih memikirkan masalahnya dengan Hiashi. Suaminya masih belum pulang selama tiga hari terakhir, namun anehnya anggota klan tampak baik-baik saja. Semua aktivitas tetap dilakukan seperti biasanya dan tidak terlihat bahwa sang pemimpin sedang keluar rumah.

"Kau melamun." Sasuke berbisik sangat dekat dengan telinganya. "Apa pria tua itu yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Terdiam dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sasuke padanya dan Sakura lebih memilih memutar gelas _ocha_ di tangannya dibandingkan harus menjawab pertanyaan pemuda Uchiha itu. Lagipula Sakura tahu, Sasuke ingin memancingnya.

"Orang tua tak tahu diri, apa dia tidak melihat berapa umurnya sekarang? Bukankah dia menjijikkan dengan berani menikahi gadis yang seusia putrinya," Tangan Sasuke semakin mendekat ke tubuh Sakura. "Lebih baik kau tinggalkan dia, Sakura."

Tindakan Sasuke berikutnya benar-benar membuatnya terkejut. Tangan pemuda itu mencoba masuk ke dalam bajunya. Tentu Sakura kaget, tidak terbersit dalam pikirannya Sasuke akan berani melakukan ini di tempat umum. Reflek Sakura menjauhkan tangan itu dari tubuhnya. Detik berikutnya dia mengedarkan matanya, dia cukup bersyukur tidak ada yang memperhatikannya.

Sakura mendelik marah pada Sasuke. Hiashi mungkin buruk dalam memperlakukannya, tapi Sakura tetaplah istri yang telah bersumpah setia kepada suaminya. Sebagai seorang shinobi dia pantang melanggar sumpahnya.

"Hentikan!" Sakura memulai dengan sebuah kata yang penuh ketegasan. "Jangan pernah menghina suamiku, Sasuke. Terlepas dari semua keburukannya, kau tidak pantas menghinanya. Aku istrinya, dan selamanya akan tetap menjadi istrinya. Aku tak akan meninggalkannya. Itu sumpahku, Sasuke." Volume suaranya pelan, menjaga agar hanya Sasuke yang mendengarnya. Namun, dibalik volume itu tersimpan rasa marah yang sangat jelas.

Sakura beralih untuk untuk menepuk bahu dan berbicara kepada putri tirinya.

"Ada apa, Sakura-san?"

"Badanku agak kurang enak, Hinata. Aku ingin pulang dulu. Tidak apa-apa, kan?" Tanyanya.

Raut wajah Hinata telah berubah menjadi khawatir. "Aku akan ikut pulang denganmu." Hinata memandang Naruto dan berpamitan dengan pemuda kuning itu.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, namun Hinata tetap bersikeras untuk ikut pulang bersamanya. Mereka beranjak keluar dengan Hinata yang menuntun Sakura untuk berjalan secara perlahan.

"Uchiha, apa kau memang serendah ini?"

Sasuke memutar kepalanya dan menemukan Neji tengah memandangnya dengan tajam.

"Kau tidak berhak mendekatinya. Apa kau tidak malu mengejar-ngejar istri orang?" Tanya telak.

"Bukan urusanmu, Hyuuga."

Neji memandang rendah pada Sasuke. "Itu menjadi urusanku jika itu menyangkut Hiashi-sama. Kau tidak lupa, kan, jika gadis itu adalah istri dari Hiashi-sama?"

Sasuke membalas tatapan Neji dengan pandangan yang sama tajamnya. "Memangnya aku peduli. Sakura akan menjadi milikku."

Neji mendengus menghina, dan menyeringai memandang Sasuke. "Cobalah, dan aku akan menghentikanmu."

.

.

 **Chapter 6: kemana kau pergi?**

.

.

Sakura duduk termenung di atas _futon_ di kamarnya. Di atas pangkuannya, sebuah buku tergeletak dengan posisi terbuka. Sakura merasa pikirannya telah melayang kemana-mana.

Dia cemas akan keadaan Hiashi.

Apakah dia baik-baik saja?

Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya?

Dan yang paling mengganggunya, apakah sang suami masih marah padanya?

Sakura lelah, banyak hal yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Dan dengan tertidur akan sedikit membantunya. Setidaknya tubuhnya bisa beristirahat dan anaknya akan memiliki waktu untuk berkembang di dalam tubuhnya.

Sakura memandang _futon_ yang tergelar di sampingnya. Sakura tetap menyiapkan _futon_ itu untuk Hiashi. Meskipun belum tentu suaminya akan pulang, Sakura tetap menyiapkan untuk berjaga-jaga jika suaminya pulang secara tiba-tiba.

Sakura mematikan lampu bacanya sebelum dia berbaring untuk menjemput tidur. Membiarkan mimpi datang mengunjunginya.

.

.

 **Chapter 6: kemana kau pergi?**

.

.

Adanya suara yang mengganggu tidurnya membangunkan Sakura dari tidur lelapnya. Masih malam, dan di sekitarnya masih gelap. Matanya agak buram, efek dari baru saja terbangun dan belum terbiasa dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Sakura mengucek matanya, berusaha untuk membuat penglihatannya menjadi lebih jelas.

Sakura bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, merubah posisinya menjadi duduk yang dilanjutkan dengan melihat sekitarnya. Memindai seluruh ruangan untuk menemukan asal suara yang telah mengganggunya. Dia menemukan sesosok manusia tengah membongkar isi nakasnya. Dari cahaya samar bulan yang masuk melalui celah di kamarnya, Sakura dapat melihat bahwa sosok itu memakai yukata dengan agak acak-acakan, lengannya yang hanya dipakai sebelah dan satunya terjuntai ke bawah.

Posisi sosok itu membelakanginya, menampilkan punggung sebelah kanan yang terbuka dan rambut panjang yang tergerai. Tanpa menimbulkan suara, Sakura bangkit untuk mendekati sosok itu sambil terus memasang kewaspadaan.

"Siapa?" Tanyanya.

Sosok itu berbalik memandangnya, menunjukkan identitasnya kepada perempuan Hyuuga itu.

Mata putih pucat itu, wajah tegas serta rambut panjang hitam kecoklatan. Sudah jelas bahwa orang di depannya bukan seorang pencuri. Melainkan suaminya. Hyuuga Hiashi...

Hiashi telah ada di depan matanya, dan Sakura sangat lega mengetahui hal ini.

" _O_... _okaeri_ , Hiashi-san." Sakura mengatakannya dengan nada yang bergetar.

Hiashi tak menjawab. Pria itu kembali berbalik dan menghadap nakas, meneruskan kegiatannya untuk mencari sesuatu di dalamnya. Sakura merasa janggal pada diri suaminya. Hiashi tidak pernah memakai baju dengan asal-asalan seperti sekarang. Sang istri memperhatikan punggung suaminya yang terbuka dan menemukan goresan aneh di sana. Sakura mendekat untuk memperjelas goresan apa itu. Luka. Dia cukup terkejut, suaminya terluka. Luka itu bisa dikatakan luka yang dalam.

Sakura menyentuh tubuh Hiashi dan membalikkan tubuh suaminya secara paksa. Terlihat luka lain di sana, walaupun tidak lebih parah dari yang ada di punggung.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada yang agak meninggi. Sakura memegangi kedua lengan Hiashi yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya dan dengan mata terus menjelajahi luka-luka di tubuh suaminya.

Sakura menarik Hiashi lalu mendudukkan di atas _futo_ _n_. Hiashi tak melawan dan diam saja ketika Sakura melepaskan lengan kiri _yukata_ miliknya. Membuat tubuh bagian atasnya yang terbuka langsung bersentuhan dengan udara. Hiashi agak berjengit saja saat Sakura menyentuh goresan luka di tubuhnya.

Sakura dengan serius menelusuri setiap jengkal tubuh Hiashi, lalu mengeluarkan cahaya berpendar hijau dari kedua tangannya. Mengobati luka-luka suaminya.

"Tunggu sebentar." Ujarnya di sela-sela kegiatan penyembuhannya.

Dia agak berlari menuju nakas yang berisi peralatan medisnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia kembali duduk di tempatnya semula dengan alat medis. Kegiatannya berlanjut untuk membalut luka paling besar di punggung sang suami menggunakan perban serta sangat berhati-hati agar tak menyakiti Hiashi.

"Sudah selesai." Ujarnya puas. Sakura tersenyum puas melihat hasil kerjanya.

Kemudian dia membereskan peralatan medisnya dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam nakas. Saat melihat Hiashi berdiri yang akan mengikatkan _obi_ dengan kesulitan, Sakura langsung mengambil alih tali _obi_ dari tangan Hiashi dan mengikatkannya pada _yukata_ yang membalut tubuh sang suami.

"Terima kasih."

Tubuh Sakura terpaku dalam posisi berdiri. Matanya masih memandang simpul _obi._ Dia mendengar kalimat terima kasih. Pelan seperti tengah berbisik. Sakura yakin suara itu suara suaminya. Tapi Sakura sulit percaya bahwa Hiashi akan mengatakannya.

Kata itu memang sederhana, dan Sakura tidak akan terkejut jika orang lain yang mengatakannya. Namun, kalimat itu akan menjadi sangat berarti ketika Hiashi yang mengucapkannya. Pria itu hampir tidak pernah mengatakan hal baik padanya.

Sakura mendongak, dan tak menemukan Hiashi di depannya. Dia panik. Takut laki-laki itu pergi lagi atau bahkan takut jika semua ini hanya ilusinya. Emeraldnya bergerak mencari keberadaan Hiashi di kamar. Dia merasakan pelupuk matanya berair karena menemukan Hiashi tengah tertidur di atas _futon_ yang tadi disiapkannya. Perempuan itu menghampiri sosok suaminya, menarik selimutnya ke atas hingga mencapai batas leher Hiashi.

Sakura meneteskan air mata. "Terima kasih kembali, Hiashi-san."

.

.

 **see you next chapter**

.

.

 **a/n:**

 **terima kasih aku ucapkan untuk silent readers,yang telah meng-fav,meng-follow dan yang telah mereview….**

 **jujur, saya kesulitan mengerjakan chapter ini. Selain karena scene yang rumit, saya kurang memiliki waktu untuk menulisnya. Banyak yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini, hehehe**

 **baiklah, kita lanjutkan ke kolom review aja...**

 **MinzakyaRsl, terima kasih atas dukungannya, ini termasuk lama tidak ya ?**

 **Himenatlyschiffer, Tsuki-chan? ya ampun aku suka panggilan ini... terima kasih ya, dan ini sudah updet, maaf agak lama...**

 **Febri2425 dan Febri593, gak hiatus sebenarnya, tapi kalau longgar baru bisa nulis, maaf ya sudah membuat menunggu lama...**

 **Andromeda no Rei, kependekan ya ? aduh maaf, sebenarnya chapter 5 kemarin itu adalah bagian chapter 4 dengan sedikit tambahan cerita, makanya chapter 5 bisa jadi pendek, hehee... kanzashi itu sebenarnya bisa dikatakan milik mendiang istri Hiashi tp jika dikatakan itu milik mendiang istri Hiashi juga kurang tepat sih...**

 **Zue Watanabi, yosh aku terima semangat darimu kawan... romance-nya ada nyempil dikit pas scene terakhir, kurang gak?**

 **mawarputih, apa yang dipikirkan Hiashi? aku juga gak tahu ... hehehe... bercanda kq, nanti itu akan dijelaskan di beberapa chapter belakang... ok?**

 **Munya munya, iya, Miyawaki Sakura HKT48, anak hkt yg jadi wcenter sama jurina di single ke-48 AKB48 ... jadi merasa sedih...**

 **Rosachi-hime, UNCpanda... kemarin aku mencoba untuk membaca karyanya, tapi kesimpulanku adalah aku gak paham karena pake bahasa inggris (paham sedikit sih)... bahasa inggrisku buruk, hehehee... iya, Hiashi terutama, OoC banget... aku sampek kebingungan dan tanya ke sahabatku hehehe... ini udah lebih panjang. dikit tapi... hehee**

 **Serizawa Natsu, jangan galau, cukup aku yang galau nungguin jodoh gak datang-datang... scene memakaikan baju itu ide yang bagus, kalau ada kesempatan, akan saya masukkan ... terima kasih...**

 **hime, terima kasih sudah menyukai karya saya...**

 **Astried286, terima kasih sudah menyukai karya saya ini, ya... dan ini sudah dilanjut kq...**

 **Untuk semua, terima kasih sudah membaca ficku ini. Masih banyak yang kurang, jadi aku menerima koreksi, kritik dan saran dari para pembaca lewat kotak review…**

 **Review yang masuk adalah penyemangat buat author pemula ini…**

 **Arigatou minna-san…**

 **Sign,**

 **Teratai Putih**


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

.

Teratai putih

.

Mempersembahkan

.

Giniro Tsuki

.

Pair: Hyuuga Hiashi X Haruno Sakura

Genre: Family, hurt/comfort

Rate: M

WARNING : tidak menjanjikan EYD, crackpair, typo(s)

Summary: Pernikahan ini memang karena kesalahan. Tapi kesalahan itulah yang membuatku menemukan kebahagiaan.

.

 **Chapter 7**

 **Harapan**

.

Di tangannya tersampir _haori_ yang biasa dikenakan Hiashi. Hampir di sekujur tubuh pria itu masih terluka, membuat Hiashi kesulitan memakai baju. Selain karena sudah menjadi rutinitasnya membantu Hiashi, Sakura tidak mau Hiashi menahan sakit hanya karena berpakaian.

"Hiashi- _san._ " Panggil Sakura.

Hiashi memusatkan netranya pada sang istri. Menunggu kalimat yang akan keluar.

"Saya ingin meminta izin untuk berangkat lebih awal. Shizune- _neesan_ membutuhkan bantuan. Jadi saya tidak bisa ikut sarapan nanti." Sakura berujar pelan serta menunduk memandang ujung _haori_ Hiashi yang dipegangnya dengan kencang.

"Aa."

Hanya sebuah jawaban singkatlah yang keluar dari mulut suaminya. Sakura tersenyum lega.

"Jangan buat dirimu lelah," Hiashi kembali berujar, yang mana hal tersebut membuatnya terdiam tak percaya. "Jika kau pingsan lagi, Nona Hokage tak akan mengampuniku."

Sakura tersenyum. Menganggukkan kepalanya sedikit untuk menjawab perintah suaminya. Dia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan merapikan beberapa bagian _haori_ dan _yukata_ yang dikenakan Hiashi.

Setelahnya, Hiashi melangkah ke luar kamar, diikuti Sakura yang menyusulnya di belakang. Menyusuri _roka_ menuju ruang makan yang searah dengan pintu keluar. Di saat melewati _dojo_ , mereka berpapasan dengan Neji dan Hanabi yang juga sedang berjalan bersama.

"Pagi, _Tou-san._ _Tou-san_ sudah pulang."

Hanabi langsung berlari menyusul Ayahnya. Berjalan bersama tanpa peduli ada Sakura di belakang sang Ayah.

" _Tou-san,_ kau dari mana saja?" Hanabi tampak merindukan Ayahnya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Hanabi," jawab Hiashi. "Pergilah ke ruang makan."

"Memangnya _Tou-san_ tidak makan?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Aku akan menyusul. Pergilah dulu." Hiashi sempat memandang Sakura sejenak saat mereka mencapai persimpangan lorong. Mereka akan berbeda tujuan setelah ini.

"Baiklah, _Tou-san._ Ayo, Neji- _nii._ "

Hanabi telah berlari duluan meninggalkan mereka.

"Saya pergi dulu, Hiashi- _sama._ " Kata Neji sebelum menyusul Hanabi dengan berjalan santai.

Tertinggal mereka berdua sekarang. Sakura berdiri canggung saat Hiashi berbalik untuk melihatnya.

"Akan ada pertemuan klan nanti malam. Pulanglah sesegera mungkin dan jangan sampai terlambat."

"Saya mengerti, Hiashi- _san_ ," Sakura mengangguk. " Kalau begitu, saya pergi dulu"

Sakura melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan mendahului Hiashi yang masih berdiri di tempatnya hingga punggung kecilnya menghilang di belokan.

.

.

 **Chapter 7 : Harapan**

.

.

Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan. Dia datang pagi sekali dan langsung melaksanakan operasi besar. Operasinya berlangsung tiga jam penuh, menghabiskan energinya. Sakura tak langsung beristirahat, ada pasien UGD yang membutuhkan penangannya. Rumah sakit kekurangan tenaga, banyak _shinobi_ medis yang keluar menjalankan misi, membuat Sakura tetap bersikeras untuk membantu, meskipun Shizune sudah menyuruhnya istirahat. Dia bahkan sampai melewatkan sarapan dan makan siangnya.

Jadi, jelas tidak salah jika sekarang Sakura hanya bisa duduk sambil terus menunduk memandang tangannya yang terlipat di atas pangkuannya. Hiashi ada di sampingnya, namun pria itu seolah tak peduli dengan keadaan Sakura yang tampak pucat. Sakura merasa pusing dan dia ingin muntah lagi. Suara di sekitarnya seperti gumaman saja. Telinganya serasa tuli.

Sakura dengan lemas mencoba mengangkat cangkir _ocha_ nya, berharap beberapa teguk _ocha_ dapat menambah tenaganya. Namun apa daya, tubuhnya seolah tak memiliki tenaga, cangkirnya bergetar seiring tangannya yang juga bergetar. Dia masih berusaha mengarahkan cangkirnya ke mulut, tapi cangkir itu tergelincir dan pecah. Membuat suara yang nyaring dan semua mata jelas tertuju padanya.

Berusaha untuk mengatur napasnya agar air mata tidak keluar disaat sang suami yang telah memberi isyarat pada pelayan untuk membersihkan pecahan cangkir dan memberinya _ocha_ dan gelas baru. Tanpa diketahui Hanabi telah bersiap menjegal kaki pelayan yang membawakannya teko berisi _ocha_ membuat _ocha_ itu meluncur bebas mengguyur kepalanya.

"Maafkan saya, Nyonya. Saya tidak sengaja."

Si pelayan bersujud meminta maaf. Dia tahu, orang-orang di sekitarnya membicarakan dia, tapi Sakura tetap menunduk menahan tangis. Tubuhnya lengket dan basah karena tumpahan _ocha_.

Sebuah kain tiba-tiba menutupi tubuhnya. Sakura merasa ada yang menarik tubuhnya berdiri, namun tubuhnya serasa kaku dan membuatnya sulit mengangkat tubuhnya sendiri. Berikutnya tangan yang sama dengan yang menariknya berdiri berganti menaruh kedua tangan itu di lutut dan punggungnya, mengangkat tubuh Sakura ke dalam gendongannya. Membawa Sakura keluar dari ruang pertemuan menuju kamarnya dan Hiashi.

"Apa kau bisa berdiri?" Suara Hiashi masuk ke dalam indra pendengarannya.

Sakura mengangguk. Hiashi menurunkan tubuhnya. Dia masih memegangi tubuh Sakura saat perempuan itu oleng dan hampir jatuh. Hiashi menuju lemari pakaian dan mengambil pakaian bersih untuk Sakura.

"Bersihkan dirimu!" Perintah Hiashi mutlak dan Sakura menurutinya. Hiashi sempat melihat Sakura kembali oleng saat memasuki kamar mandi.

Sakura merutuki dirinya sendiri. Dia sudah mempermalukan Hiashi. Terus mempertanyakan bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menjatuhkan cangkir itu tadi? Terus saja merutuki kebodohannya.

Ketika dia keluar dari kamar mandi, dia mendapati Hiashi telah duduk di depan makanan yang tiba-tiba ada di kamar mereka.

"Duduk!" Perintah suaminya. Sakura kembali patuh. "Apa kau makan hari ini?"

Sakura menggeleng pelan. Tak berani mengucapkan apapun.

"Apa kau begitu bodoh sampai membuat dirimu tak makan seharian? Tidakkah kau ingat kata-kataku pagi tadi? Dan lihat hasil perbuatanmu! Mengangkat gelas saja kau tak mampu. Berhentilah membuatku malu! Jangan hanya jadi parasit!" Sakura semakin merunduk takut. "Makan dan habiskan!"

Sakura meraih sumpit dan mulai menghabiskan makanannya. Hiashi tetap mengawasinya dengan tajam. Sakura merasa buruk sekali. Hiashi malu memiliki istri seperti dirinya. Istri yang bodoh, ceroboh dan tidak berguna. Yang hanya bisa menjadi parasit di kehidupan tenang seorang Hyuuga Hiashi.

.

.

 **chapter 7 : Harapan**

.

.

Sakura sedang membaca buku ketika Hiashi masuk ke dalam kamar mereka. Pria itu berjalan menuju lemari berisi buku dan langsung mencari sesuatu. Mengobrak-abrik lemari yang tadinya sudah tertata rapi.

Sakura menghampiri Hiashi yang terlihat kesulitan. "Apa yang sedang Anda cari, Hiashi- _san_?"

"Buku."

"Buku apa?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Buku data _shinobi_ dari klan Hyuuga."

"Ah, kalau buku itu, Anda tidak menaruhnya di lemari ini," Sakura berjalan mendekati nakas yang ada di sudut lain ruangan dan mengambil sebuah buku yang terletak di atasnya. Sakura kembali menghampiri Hiashi dan menyodorkan buku tadi pada sang suami. "Ini, Hiashi- _san."_

Hiashi memandang Sakura agak lama sebelum mengambil buku dari tangan Sakura dan mulai membacanya.

"Benar yang ini, Hiashi- _san?"_

Hiashi mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Istrinya.

"Hiashi- _san...,_ " Sakura memberi jeda. "Bagaimana dengan luka Anda? Apakah tidak apa-apa?" Sakura bertanya, mengingat semalam Hiashi menggendongnya.

"Aa."

Jawaban yang membuat Sakura dapat bernapas sedikit lega. Keheningan kembali menguasai kamar mereka.

"Aku akan pergi nanti malam," Hiashi berujar sambil terus membaca buku di tangannya. Sakura memusatkan perhatian pada Hiashi. "Yamanaka Inoichi mengajakku minum dengan yang lainnya."

Mendengar kata _minum_ membuat Sakura menahan napasnya tanpa sadar. Tubuhnya membeku dan dia kesulitan menelan ludahnya. Ingatannya dipaksa kembali ke malam di mana Hiashi mabuk.

"Aku tak akan mabuk," Hiashi berujar seolah bisa membaca pikiran Sakura. Sakura menghela napas lega untuk kedua kalinya. "Jangan membuat masalah selama aku pergi!"

"Saya mengerti, Hiashi- _san_."

Hiashi mengangguk sebelum keluar. Sakura kembali pada bukunya yang tadi sempat ditinggalkannya.

.

.

 **chapter 7 : Harapan**

.

.

"Sakura _-san_ , kau mau apel?"

Suara Hinata mengusik pendengarannya.

"Terima kasih, Hinata." Sakura tidak perlu menoleh untuk melihat Hinata yang sekarang sedang duduk bertelut di sampingnya yang sedang menjulurkan kakinya di _roka_. Perempuan itu mengambil apel yang ada di tangan putri tirinya.

"Kau mau kemana, Hinata?" Sakura memperhatikan penampilan Hinata. Gadis itu membawa tas di punggungnya dengan mantel longgar yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"Aku ada misi," Hinata bahkan sudah tak gagap lagi padanya. "Tapi aku ingin pamit dulu pada adik kecilku," Hinata menunduk, menjajarkan wajahnya dengan perut Sakura. " _Nee-san,_ pergi dulu ya. Kau harus baik-baik dengan _Kaa-san_ ," Hinata mengecup perut Sakura secara tiba-tiba, membuat Sakura tersenyum geli.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura setelah Hinata kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan tampak mengawasi sekitarnya.

"Aku hanya berpikir di mana _Tou-san._ Aku tak melihatnya. Padahal aku ingin pamit." Jawabnya.

"Hiashi- _san_ sedang keluar. Dia pergi minum dengan teman-temannya." Sakura mengernyit heran dengan pandangan aneh dari Hinata. "Kenapa?"

Hinata tersenyum sambil menggeleng. "Tidak biasanya _Tou-san_ berpamitan ketika dia ingin keluar, jadi aku agak heran ketika dia pamit padamu."

.

.

 **chapter 7 : Harapan**

.

.

Benarkah apa yang dikatakan Hinata? Kalau itu benar, berarti Hiashi sudah mau menerimanya. Namun, berharap pria itu menerimanya adalah hal yang sulit. Hal yang sangat mustahil. Sama mustahilnya dengan berharap ada rebung tumbuh di musim dingin.

Ucapan pamitnya tadi hanyalah bentuk lain dari perintah agar ia segera tidur dan tidak membuat masalah. Jika Sakura tidur, dia akan diam dan tak akan membuat masalah.

Suatu kebodohan dengan mengharapkan imajinasinya bisa menjadi nyata. Klan Hyuuga adalah klan yang menjunjung tinggi adat dan kesopanan. Berisi orang-orang dengan pengendalian diri tinggi dan cerdas. Berbeda dengannya yang cenderung emosional. Cerdas? Apakah _ninja_ medis dapat dikatakan cerdas? Sakura jadi membenarkan perkataan Neji. Dia tak pantas ada di klan ini. Apalagi sebagai istri Hyuuga Hiashi.

Sebuah suara jatuh menariknya keluar dari pikirannya. Menemukan Hanabi yang terjatuh di depan kamarnya sendiri.

"Hanabi."

Gadis itu tampak kesulitan untuk berdiri. Sakura sontak berlari, dan membantu Hanabi berdiri. Sakura cukup terkejut dengan suhu badan Hanabi yang panas.

Langsung saja Sakura memapah Hanabi masuk ke dalam kamar. Sesaat setelah sampai di dalam kamar, Hanabi menepis tangan Sakura, membuatnya jatuh tersungkur.

"JANGAN MENYENTUHKU!" Hanabi berteriak keras. Beruntung kediaman _souke_ sedang kosong.

Teriakan Hanabi sukses membuat Sakura terpaku. "Hanabi, biarkan aku..."

"KAU BUKAN IBUKU! BAHKAN KAU INGIN MEREBUT _TOU-SAN_ DARIKU! AKU TIDAK SUDI DISENTUH OLEH PEREMPUAN SEPERTIMU! PERGI!" Hanabi terus berteriak. "KAU HANYA PEREMPUAN PENGGODA. KELUAR DARI KAMARKU!"

Dada Sakura terasa sakit. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Hanabi menghinanya. Tapi teriakannya kali ini terdengar penuh kepedihan. Sakura merasa sedih dengan kepedihan Hanabi. Hal tersebut membuatnya melangkah dan duduk di depan Hanabi.

Berusaha mengambil tangan gemetar Hanabi yang masih ditepis dengan kasar. "Kau sakit. Biarkan aku memeriksamu."

"Pergi! PANGGIL SAJA PELAYAN. BIARKAN MEREKA YANG MERAWATKU!"

"Para pelayan sudah lelah bekerja seharian. Apa kau tak kasihan pada mereka?" Sakura masih bersabar.

"KENAPA KAU PEDULI?! _TOU-SAN_ BAHKAN TAK PEDULI PADAKU."Hanabi meledak, gadis itu menangis sejadi-jadinya. "Aku selalu berusaha sebaik mungkin di hadapannya. Tapi itu tak pernah cukup. Selalu saja ada hal yang kurang. Ditambah dengan kehadiranmu, perhatian _Tou-san_ akan hilang dariku."

Sakura paham sekarang. Hanabi takut perhatian ayahnya akan hilang karena keberadaannya. Putrinya masih kecil, tapi Hiashi sudah menekannya dengan keras. Sakura miris. Dia memeluk Hanabi. Awalnya Hanabi meronta, namun Sakura memeluknya semakin erat. Pada akhirnya Hanabi terdiam dalam pelukkannya.

Tangannya mengusap punggung Hanabi. Berusaha menenangkan putrinya seperti cara ibunya menenangkan dirinya kala dia menangis saat kecil.

" _Tou-san_ mu peduli padamu, Hanabi. Sangat peduli. Aku tak akan merebut _Tou-san_ mu." Sakura mengeluarkan cakra berpendar hijau. Mengalirkannya ke dalam tubuh kecil Hanabi.

Dia membiarkan Hanabi meremas _yukata_ nya. Membiarkan Hanabi menangis hingga akhirnya tertidur karena lelah dan demam yang semakin tinggi.

Setelah menggelar _futon_ dan membaringkan Hanabi, Sakura memandang wajah Hanabi yang penuh ai mata. Sakura mengalirkan cakra ke mata sang putri, mencegah bengkak yang akan membekas keesokan harinya.

Sakura baru keluar setelah membersihkan wajah Hanabi.

.

.

 **chapter 7 : Harapan**

.

.

"Dari mana?"

Sakura menemukan Hiashi bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari buku yang ada di atas pangkuannya begitu dia mencapai kamarnya.

"Hanabi sakit, Hiashi- _san._ Saya baru selesai merawatnya."

Hiashi mengangguk. "Segeralah tidur!"

"Baik, Hiashi- _san._ Saya akan segera tidur."

Suaminya meletakkan bukunya dan berbaring untuk menjemput mimpi. Sakura tersenyum. Dia mengambil _futon_ , menggelarnya di samping Hiashi dan segera menyusul sang suami untuk tidur.

 **to be continued...**

.

 **see you next chapter**

.

 **a/n:**

 **terima kasih aku ucapkan untuk silentreaders,yang telah meng-fav,meng-follow dan yang telah mereview….**

 **Baiklah, yang pertama maafkan saya yang updetnya agak lama, habis ada UAS, gak bisa dipecah konsentrasinya...**

 **yang kedua maafkan saya yang lupa bawa buku yang ada jalan cerita fic ini saat libur kemarin, jadi niat saya untuk updet harus tertunda...**

 **yang ketiga, banyak adegan HiashiSaku nya, ah jadi senang ...**

 **Real life banyak kejadian, dari hampir frustasi takut nilai turun, sampai disuruh berhenti berkhayal sama dosen...**

 **yah meskipun begitu, akhirnya fic ini bisa updet juga... yokatta ...**

 **ok mari kita balas review...**

 **Rosachi-hime, aku akan menambah kosakata bahasa inggrisku kalau ada waktu, karena tampaknya UNCpanda bagus-bagus ficnya...mkasih ya**

 **Febri593, sama-sama, cantik... ini udah updet lagi lo...**

 **MinzakyaRsl, nanggung ya hahaha, chapter ini banyak HiashiSaku lo ...**

 **Andromeda no Rei, waduh banyak banget pertanyaannya... soal Neji, itu nanti akan ada penjelasannya kq, scene yang terakhir itulah yang paling berat menurutku, dan ternyata ada yang suka... kalau aku jadi Saku, mgkn akan mempertimbangkan, tapi di sini aku ingin membuat Sakura yang teguh sama prinsipnya...btw, makasih semangatnya aka reviewnya...**

 **AmmaAyden, Salam kenal juga Amma.. makasih udah suka sama ficku, aku memang suka crackpair sih... fic ini akan lanjut kq...**

 **Serizawa Natsu, Aminnnnnnn... Sakura emang perempuan kuat hahaha... sibuk sih enggak, cuma ya itu tadi habis dapat teguran dari dosen sih... maaf ya...**

 **Zue Watanabi, jadi pgn nyanyi lagu bang toyib nih... hahaha... soal luka, that the secret, honey, sabar ya hehehe ... kalau manjangin susah deh...**

 **Oh Se Naa, hayo kenapa hayo itu Hiashinya...**

 **mawarputih, mungkin karena dedek bayi kangen bapaknya... luka? himitsu ...**

 **toshi mayo, pujianmu bikin melayang... masa sih Hiashi sesua karakter aslinya, aku kq radak bimbang... masih lanjut terus ...**

 **Dekatria13, kurang... hmmm aku akan berpikir lagi kalau gitu, kamu juga semangat nulis ya...**

 **yuri rahma, sama-sama, makasih ya...**

 **Koalasabo, salam kenal dan makasih koala-chan... pujianmu membuatku terbang lo... aku suka crackpair, apalagi yang sama om om ganteng macam om Hiashi hahaha... ini sudah dilanjut loo...**

 **yulia, ok bos... sudah dilanjut ... hehehe**

 **ramsesjames05, terima kasih ya hehehe**

 **shshsb, makasih lo udah suka, aku senang sekali...**

 **Silverfield100, ini udah updet, makasih ya ...**

 **Untuk semua, terima kasih sudah membaca ficku ini. Masih banyak yang kurang, jadi aku menerima koreksi, kritik dan saran dari para pembaca lewat kotak review…**

 **Review yang masuk adalah penyemangat buat author pemula ini…**

 **Arigatou minna-san…**

 **Sign,**

 **Teratai Putih**


	8. chapter 8

Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

.

Teratai putih

.

Mempersembahkan

.

Giniro Tsuki

.

Pair: Hyuuga Hiashi X Haruno Sakura

Genre: Family, hurt/comfort

Rate: M

WARNING : tidak menjanjikan EYD, crackpair, typo(s)

Summary: Pernikahan ini memang karena kesalahan. Tapi kesalahan itulah yang membuatku menemukan kebahagiaan.

.

 **Chapter 8**

 **Tolong berhentilah**

.

Setelah _shift_ siangnya selesai, Sakura merasa kepalanya terasa sangat sakit. Hokage- _sama_ memang sudah memberikan obat untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Memang efektif. Namun, dia lupa membawa obat itu pulang ke rumah dan malah tertinggal di atas meja kerjanya di rumah sakit.

Sakura tentu masih ingat, dia mengandung anak pemilik _kekai genkai_ byakugan. Jelas ini mempengaruhi kesehatannya. Efek dari keracunan makanan tempo hari dan kurangnya istirahat menambah beban tubuhnya hingga mudah lemas serta kesakitan.

Seperti sekarang ini. Untuk mencapai kamar tidurnya saja, Sakura terseok-seok di sepanjang _roka._ Dia merasa lantainya bergoyang. Hingga pada akhirnya, tubuhnya yang sudah lelah, _oleng_ dan hampir menghantam lantai _roka_ jika tidak ada tangan kecil Hanabi yang menopangnya.

"Lihat dirimu! Kenapa kau memaksakan dirimu jika kau tak sanggup berdiri?" Ujar Hanabi dengan nada marah. "Memangnya kau dari mana?"

Sakura tersenyum mendapati sikap Hanabi padanya. "Baru pulang dari rumah sakit."

Gadis itu membantu Sakura masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menuntun ibu tirinya untuk duduk di atas bantal duduk yang ada di sana.

"Kau sudah makan?" Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Tunggu sebentar, akan aku ambilkan."

Tak berselang lama, Hanabi kembali dengan nampan yang berisi makanan.

"Hanabi, bukankah kau masih sakit? Kenapa kau berlarian seperti itu?" Tanya Sakura. "Biar aku periksa sebentar."

"Jangan pedulikan hal itu dulu! Makan!"

Hanabi menyodorkan nasi ke mulut Sakura.

Bukannya membuka mulut, Sakura justru terkikik geli melihatnya. Hanabi mengingatkannya pada sang Suami. Meskipun Hiashi tidak seceria putri bungsunya, pria itu suka sekali memberi perintah padanya. Yah, meskipun Hiashi mengatakannya dengan cara yang tidak mengenakkan.

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Ada yang lucu?" Hanabi bertanya dengan tak terima.

"Ah, tidak. Hanya saja kau mirip sekali dengan ayahmu." Jawab Sakura seraya dia melahap nasi yang disodorkan Hanabi.

Hanabi tertegun. "Hey..."

Sakura memandang Hanabi, menyiapkan diri mendengarkan apapun yang akan Hanabi katakan.

"Kenapa kau menikah dengan _Tou-san_?" Hanabi menunduk memandang mangkuk nasi di tangannya.

Hanabi terdiam. Memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan menjadi jawaban Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum. "Hiashi-san membuatku merasakan banyak sekali perasaan, Hanabi," _Perasaan marah, sedih, kecewa, takut, bahkan perasaan rindu yang begitu mendalam._ "Selain itu, Hiashi- _san_ juga membawaku ke banyak kejadian yang tidak pernah aku alami sebelumnya," _Dengan mengandung anaknya dan menjadi bagian dari keluarga Hyuuga yang terpandang_ "Dia sering membuatku terkejut." _Dengan sikapnya yang sering berubah._

Hanabi mengangkat wajahnya. Memandang lekat pada sosok ibu tirinya. "Apa kau mencintai _Tou-san_?"

Sakura terdiam. Apa dia mencintai Hiashi? Entah mengapa ia bimbang menjawab pertanyaan Hanabi. Jika dia menjawab tidak, Hanabi akan curiga dan marah padanya. Tapi jika menjawab iya, Sakura tak yakin. Dia lebih sering memikirkan Hiashi belakangan ini, ketika Hiashi pergi berhari-hari lamanya, Sakura begitu merindukannya. Bahkan ketika Hiashi pulang membawa luka, hati Sakura mencelos.

"Dia sudah mengikatku, Hanabi. Aku tidak mungkin lepas darinya, Hanabi." Sakura tidak tahu faktanya. Kalimat yang diucapkannya sama dengan kalimat yang Hiashi ucapkan saat menjawab para tetua.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Hanabi bingung. "Itu artinya kau mencintai _Tou-san?"_

Sakura tersenyum. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Hanabi?"

"Kau tahu, bicaramu berbelit-belit." Hanabi mendengus kesal.

Sakura tertawa pelan. Hanabi merasa bersalah, Sakura tak seburuk yang ia kira. Dia perempuan yang menyenangkan dan ramah. Tapi dia malah memperburuk hubungan mereka dengan berbuat jahat padanya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Hiashi telah berdiri di pintu masuk sambil memandang mereka dengan pandangan ganjil.

"Hiashi- _san_..." Ujar Sakura.

Hanabi memutar kepalanya, melihat ayahnya yang sudah ada di belakangnya.

" _Tou-san_ ," Panggilnya. "Ah, aku pergi dulu kalau begitu." Hanabi membereskan makanannya.

"Tidak, Hanabi. Tinggalkan itu, aku akan memakannya." Kata Sakura.

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu." Hanabi bangkit berdiri. " Aku pergi dulu, _Tou-san._ "

Sakura berdiri untuk menyambut Hiashi ketika dilihatnya pria itu berjalan mendekatinya. Sakura menunduk. Tidak berani menatap sang suami.

Dia melihat tangan Hiashi terulur padanya. Sebuah bungkusan yang Hiashi bawa terarah padanya. Sakura meraih bungkusan itu dengan ragu dan membukanya dengan perlahan. Dia terpaku dan menatap tak percaya pada isi bungkusan itu hingga tak sadar Hiashi sudah keluar dari kamar mereka.

Sakura mendongak dan tak mendapati Hiashi di hadapannya. Di tangannya, obat yang sama dengan yang diberikan oleh Hokage- _sama_ padanya. Hiashi membawakan obat yang tertinggal di kantornya. Haruskah ia senang dengan perhatian yang diberikan sang suami? Atau haruskah ia sedih, jika memikirkan kemungkinan Tsunade yang menyuruh Hiashi membawakannya obat itu?

Namun, Sakura memutuskan dia akan merasa bahagia kali ini. Bagaimanapun juga, Hiashi sangat jarang memberikannya perhatian. Dengan memberikan Sakura obat yang dibutuhkannya, meskipun obat itu titipan sekalipun, Sakura akan tetap merasa bahagia.

Dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya, Sakura mengucapkan kata 'terima kasih' dengan tulus pada Hiashi. Pada sang Suami yang saat ini tengah berjalan di lorong kediaman keluarga utama.

 **.o.**

 **.o.**

 **Chapter 8 : Tolong berhentilah**

 **.o.**

 **.o.**

"Tidak terasa adikku sudah berumur tujuh minggu," Kata Hinata senang. "Jadi tidak sabar menunggunya lahir."

Hinata memiliki hobi baru setelah tahu tentang kehamilan Sakura. Menaruh telinganya di perut sang Ibu Tiri. Meskipun Sakura sudah mengatakan bahwa itu sia-sia karena sang adik belum tumbuh hingga tahap bisa menimbulkan suara atau bahkan bergerak, Hinata tetap melakukan kegiatan itu.

"Kau masih harus menunggu sekitar tujuh bulan lagi sampai dia benar-benar lahir." Sakura tersenyum melihat perilaku Hinata yang menurutnya lucu.

"Sakura- _san,_ apa kau sudah menyiapkan nama untuknya?" Hinata menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Nama?" Hinata mengangguk. "Biarkan Hiashi- _san_ yang melakukannya, Hinata. Akan lebih baik jika ayahnya sendiri yang memberikannya nama."

" _Souka,_ aku mengerti," Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya. "Sebentar lagi tahun baru, apa kau sudah menyiapkan _kimono?"_ Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Aku akan membantumu menyiapkannya."

"Aku juga akan membantu _Nee-san._ "

Entah dari mana Hanabi muncul, tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di sebelah Hinata.

"Apa kau menguping?" Tanya Hinata, takut jika Hanabi mendengarkan percakapan tentang sang adik.

"Tidak." Jawabnya.

"Kau muncul dari mana, Hanabi?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku sedang lewat saat kalian membicarakan tahun baru. Ayo kita buat _Tou-san_ terpesona melihatmu."

Sakura tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Hanabi, sedangkan Hinata menggeleng pasrah.

' _Syukurlah, Hanabi tidak mendengarnya.'_ Kata Hinata.

 **.o.**

 **.o.**

 **Chapter 8 : Tolong berhentilah**

 **.o.**

 **.o.**

Ruangannya sepi sekali. Rumah sakit pada malam hari hampir tidak pernah ramai. Hanya sesekali , seperti ketika ada pasien terluka, kecelakaan dan yang sejenisnya tiba di bangsal perawatan.

Hal ini membuat suasana sepi dan tidak menyenangkan bagi Sakura. Dia merasakan perasaan tak nyaman menghampirinya. Aneh, mengingat dia sudah sering berjaga sendirian, ditambah, dia sudah mendapatkan izin dari sang Suami.

Hiashi sedikit demi sedikit berubah. Dia tak lagi mengabaikannya. Meskipun sedikit, Hiashi mulai mengajaknya bicara. Tidak banyak, salah satunya, pria itu mulai menanyakan tempat di mana barang-barangnya disimpan, atau mulai sering memintanya membuatkan _ocha._ Sebelumnya, Hiashi hampir tak pernah berinteraksi dengannya.

Tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri membuat Sakura hampir kehilangan fokus. Suara pintu yang terbukapun dapat membawanya kembali ke masa sekarang. Dia cukup terkejut dengan orang yang menuju ke arahnya serta mulai duduk di ranjang periksa dengan angkuh.

"Kau _kunoichi_ medis, kan? Sekarang periksa aku!" Ujar pemuda itu.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau tidak tampak sedang sakit, Sasuke."

Meskipun begitu Sakura tetap datang dan memeriksa tubuh sang pemuda Uchiha.

"Kenapa kau menolakku?"

Sakura mendongak untuk melihat wajah Sasuke, sebelum akhirnya perempuan itu melanjutkan kegiatan pemeriksaan kesehatan pada Sasuke.

"Aku sudah bersuami."

"Cukup kau tinggalkan dia." Sasuke memberi jeda. Pemuda itu jelas tahu, Sakura tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Hiashi. "Bagaimana jika..."

Sakura merasakan perasaan tak nyaman. "Jika apa?" tanyanya penuh curiga.

"Bagaimana jika aku membunuhnya?" Sasuke sangat tenang saat mengatakannya.

Sakura geram. Dia langsung menegakkan tubuhnya dan memandang tajam pada Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau memandangku begitu? Takut kehilangan?" Sasuke menyeringai puas.

"Kau gila!" Desisnya geram. "Jika hanya untuk ini kau datang kemari, lebih baik kau pergi!"

"Kau mengusirku?" Tanya Sasuke tenang.

"Tidak ada gunanya bicara denganmu. Aku tak akan meninggalkannya dengan alasan apapun. Tidak akan pernah!" Sakura nyaris berteriak. Dia sangat marah pada pemuda di depannya.

"Kau tidak mau? Baiklah, aku paham." Sasuke mengangguk.

Sakura sama sekali tak menyadari pergerakan Sasuke. Yang Sakura tahu, tubuhnya sudah membentur kasur dengan Sasuke berada di atasnya. Sakura sedikit bersyukur, pemuda itu tidak menduduki perutnya. Namun, pemuda itu telah mengunci gerakannya. Sasuke langsung melumat bibirnya tanpa aba-aba. Memaksa untuk membuka mulutnya. Jelas Sakura menolak. Perempuan itu menolak dan berusaha lepas dari cengkraman Sasuke.

Dia benar-benar panik saat Sasuke mulai membuka bajunya. Sakura menangis dengan keadaannya. Dia tidak boleh menggunakan cakra untuk bertarung jadi dia tidak tahu apa yang harus diperbuatnya. Tangan Sasuke terus menjamahnya.

Sakura menutup matanya. Merapalkan doa pada _Kami-sama._ Secara tiba-tiba tubuhnya terasa ringan dan cengkraman Sasuke menghilang darinya. Yang terdengar berikutnya adalah suara keras benturan, barang jatuh dan pecah. Sakura tetap tidak mau membuka matanya. Dia tidak mempedulikan suara orang berteriak dan saling bicara. Ketakutan masih melingkupinya.

Ketika dia merasa terselimuti oleh kain, barulah dia berani membuka matanya. Terkejut dengan sosok di depannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura. Ini aku, Kakashi," Kakashi berucap halus. "Kau aman sekarang."

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura menerjang tubuh Kakashi. Melepaskan tangisan ketakutannya dalam pelukkan sang guru. Hatinya lega dengan kedatangan Kakashi yang menyelamatkannya.

Pelukkannya semakin erat, Kakashi sendiri hanya bisa memberikan pelukkan balik dan membelai punggungnya untuk menenangkan. Sakura terus menangis hingga akhirnya dia tak sadarkan diri di pelukkan sang guru.

 **to be continued**

 **.o.**

 **.o.**

 **see you next chapter**

 **.o.**

 **.o.**

 **a/n:**

 **Hallo, ada yang merindukan saya...???**

 **maafkan saya, sebenarnya** **pengen updet tanggal 15 oktober kemari. tapi, karena saya masuk panitia Makrab jadi gak bisa ngetik chapter ini. #pundung**

 **Di chapter ini, interaksi HiashiSaku dikit banget, jadi tambah gak semangat deh... tapi gak papa, yang penting bersyukur banget bisa updet hehehe**

 **yosh mari balas review...**

 **Febri593, sama-sama...sesuai harapan, Hanabi juga akan sayang sama Sakura...**

 **MinzakyaRsl, Hanabi kayak jahat ya di chapter 6 kemarin?#posemikir... no hiatus kq, tapi ngaret updetnya hehehe**

 **Michio Miura, aku aja awalnya juga gak kepikiran mau bikin pairing ini. padahal awalnya iseng aja, gak tahu akan ada yang suka... kalau dikatakan sesuai karakter asli, aku bersyukur kalau udah sesuai hehehe... makasih ya...**

 **rosaaerith, maaf, sayangnya di chapter ini cuma nyempil dikit HiashiSakunya... Ah iya, susah banget berhenti berkhayal, masih terngiang-ngiang itu kata-kata dosenku "kamu itu anak teknik, jadi jangan banyak ngayal!" #nangisdipojokkan**

 **yukumpme ga login, iya. aku berpendapat Sakuratan adalah HKT48, karena dia kennin dan dia berasal dari gen 1 HKT48...**

 **Koalasabo, hahaha dasarnya adalah Hiashi takut sama Tsunade hahaha #dijyuukenHiashi, anggap saja dia perhatian sama istri mudanya hehehe, sama-sama, aku juga senang bisa dapat review dari kamu ... #ciumjauh**

 **hikanee, terima kasih pujiannya, ini udah dilanjut lhoooo...** **oh iya, makasih lho udah nungguin, dan maaf lama updetnya...**

 **mawarputih, karena Hiashi orang yang misterius hahaha**

 **Zue Watanabi, maaf ya udah buat kamu nunggu lama, hehe... jadi merasa bersalah... kapan** **Neji tobat? saat tiba waktunya hahaha**

 **PinKrystal, hallo... aku bingung nanggepinnya, pujianmu membuatku melayang tinggi, dan bersemangat lagi tiap aku kehilangan semangat #inibenerangkboong... Aku memang membuat Hinata jadi penyemangat Sakura, suka juga sama kepribadiannya yang lembut... Aku suka Sasuke yang nakal entah kenapa jadi menarik aja... Dan Neji, he is my favorite, jelas aku tak mau dia mati, kecewa banget sama episode pas Neji mati, dulu Itachi, terus Neji, Oh God, KENAPA...!!!!**

 **yuri rahmq, rasa penasaranmu telah terbayarkan nona cantik... hhehhee**

 **yuki chan, maaf gak bisa cepat, ada halangan di dunia nyata ...**

 **Night, kau suka? syukurlah, aku senang. untuk updet cepat dan diperpanjang, kurasa itu adalah kelemahan saya...**

 **Astried286, 7 minggu, seperti yang ada di chapter ini...** **ini sudah next looo**

 **auliyahiin, yang pasti matanya akan mirip ayahnya hahaha**

 **Silverfield100, udah dilanjut, looo... pas liat review kamu, aku jadi langsung semangat buat updet looo ... makasih ya...**

 **Terima kasih aku ucapkan untuk silentreaders, yang telah meng-fav, meng-follow dan yang telah mereview….**

 **Masih banyak yang kurang dari cerita ini, jadi aku menerima koreksi, kritik dan saran dari para pembaca lewat kotak review…**

 **Review yang masuk adalah penyemangat buat author pemula ini…**

 **Arigatou minna-san…**

 **Sign,**

 **Teratai Putih**

 **.o.**

 **.o.**

 **Omake**

 **.o.**

 **.o.**

 _"Nama? Biarkan Hiashi-san yang melakukannya, Hinata. Akan lebih baik jika ayahnya sendiri yang memberikannya nama."_

Kalimat itu terngiang di kepalanya. Hiashi ada di sana, mendengarkan percakapan istri dan anaknya. Tersembunyi di belokkan lorong.

Istrinya ingin dia yang memberikan nama pada anak mereka, bukan?

Ah, pria paruh baya itu jadi termenung memikirkannya.

Hiashi mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku di tangannya, memandang langit biru di atasnya.

Pria itu tersenyum, serasa menemukan harta paling berharga.

Ya, dia tahu akan memberikan nama yang seperti apa pada anaknya nanti...

 **.o.**

 **end of omake**

 **.o.**

 **see** **you ...**


End file.
